Angelic Addictions
by AVerySadMan
Summary: An adorable little angel enters the third Smash Tournament. But why does he look so familiar to Samus? Who will win? Will this story be good? Pit x Samus with some Link x Zelda since from what I know it's cannon. Rated M for language and drugs. It may change to T once the story is over. I will try to cover more bases than just drama.
1. Challengers approaching

Why would I own any of these character?!

 **A/N Well guys I'm new here and this will be my first story. I'm going to rate this story M just because subject matter. That means no sex... probably.  
**

 **If for some reason I'm not feeling this story I'll make sure to add a "discontinued" or something. There are too many good fics that lead you on.  
**

 **Would love to have honest reviews! Just make sure they're made to help me become a better writer. You can say I suck ass or something along those lines, but I'll never know why I "suck ass". I don't even care if you use the same vocabulary. Just tell me why I "suck ass". I guess I can't control what you say, but just keep that in mind.  
**

 **VERY IMPORTANT(ish) even though it is 2016 I'm going to use brawl instead of smash4 because at the level I'm at right now I can't handle that many possible character interactions. Although this is Brawl I'm basing Pit off the Kid Icarus Uprising game.**

 **Well without any further ado 3...! 2...! 1...! GO!**

What would an extremely powerful and bored interdimensional being do if he only had his psychotic brother to keep him company? Apparently he would create a 500 square mile land mass open to everyone in the universe through complex dimensional portals. With Master Hand's total reign over the land mass, he is able to control who comes into the island. That means: hand picked residence so there's no criminal activity, hand picked shop keepers for the best service, and hand picked guards just in case. It's practically a utopia. Although the island is made to comfortably hold 1 million residence, it can support much more if needed to. For about a year and a half it was just a simple meeting ground that sometimes held royal discussions about what to do if there was ever a possible inter dimensional threat. This captivated Master Hand's interest for a long time. He was happy, but why stop now? While watching a warrior by the name of Link, he wondered who could match his power. He had started to make complex spread sheets detailing different match ups, but then he finally just said "Screw it" and decided to create The Smash Tournament!

The smash tournaments is a harmless competition where neighboring galaxies and/or solar systems have the chance to represent their worlds. It was popular ever since the first tournament, even with only 12 competitors, but now it's peeked almost everyone's interest. After Fox McCloud won the Melee Tournament the universe got into a frenzy. "How in the world can a pilot with a low powered laser pistol possibly beat the likes of Samus who has full body armor and an amazing weapons arsenal?!" It turns out that Master Hand was able to make it so that once contestants entered the arena they would turn into more balanced fighters and therefor create an even fight. Now more beings then ever were taking the entrance exams, not only for legal passage to the city, but to become a fighter as well. There was 16 new spots to be filled and the newcomers were finally going to be reveled at the hotel known as Hanafuda.

At the hotel, an exhausted and portal lagged Samus wakes up from a casual nap to find out that she is late to greet the newcomers. Although this definitely was not her cup of tea to greet random strangers, Master Hand wanted to try and make it a tradition for the original 12 to greet the newcomers with a warm hand shake. So she rushed out of her bed put on her power suit and changed out her arm cannon for another armored hand to make for a symmetrical clean look. After hurrying up and leaving her room she started a light jog to get to the entrance of the hotel with heavy metal foot steps.

As Samus walked towards Zelda she looked around only to find the gaze of every other smasher landing on her. "Damn, they're already starting" Samus said under her breath. It was extremely rare to find Samus late to anything, even if it's only by a few minutes. Once Zelda noticed Samus she immediately ran up to her and gave her a quick hug. Then, immediately after, she put her hands on both of Samus' shoulders and turned her towards the rest of the original twelve who were all standing in a single file line shoulder to shoulder adjacent to the large double doors. Samus, a bit embarrassed, walks to the end of the line right next to Captain Falcon. She stood up straight and took her helmet off to place it in between her arm and her waist. Captain Falcon gave her an eye brow raise observant of how it was unusual for her to be late. In return she gave the "So what?" look. Samus looked around the small crowed to see the fighters and the supposed friends of the fighters there for a visit. She also noticed four cameras moving across the floor (most likely meant for televising the event)

Master Hand faced the crowed of smashers and with a strong voice said "Now, shall we introduce the newcomers?" light cheers and clapping came from the audience. With a thunderous snap of Master Hand's fingers a giant light blue vortex replaced the two giant 15 foot double doors.

"Let's start with the neighbors!" Master Hand announced. (A "neighbor" is a new contestant that is from an already represented world) As the portal started to glow brighter Master hand read off the first neighbor. "Coming from Super Mario World! The scoundrel with a fart of gold?..." _"_ _Who wrote this?"_ Master hand thought. The audiance was waiting in anticipation. This person would be with them for around almost a year. As people/things were crossing their fingers/appendages Mario, Luigi, peach, Yoshi, and Bower's mouths dropped when they saw "...WARIO!" There was no cheer just stares. Master Hand noticing this gives a subtle explanation "I assure you all, even though he looks disgusting and overweig-" Wario struck Master Hand a glare "Eh... **cough*** he is an excellent fighter deserving to be here!" A small awkward clap came from the audience. Wario walked down the isle looking very proud as he was shaking the original twelve's hands. Once he shook Mario's hand he burped in his face and laughed somehow at the same time. Samus was the last one to shake his hand. After inhaling his putrid smell she looked down the line to see people coughing and Link rubbing his hand frantically on his leg. Samus then looked at her hand to see a slimy substance covering her armored hand.

Master Hand was in a trance thinking if it was really a good idea to let him join... Master Hand jumped out of it though after Fox dropped a not so subtle cough. "Uhh... Next up! We have TWO new representatives from Dreamland!" Kirby started to beam a large smile starting to get excited "The first, the king of Dream Land! KING DEDEDE!" Kirby stayed happy. Although he was his main villain in his relationship, they had a complected relationship. It turns out King Dedede (unsurprisingly) has an eating disorder. So Kirby usually looked past everything he did since in the long run it didn't really hurt anyone except for his own troops. Dedede popped Kirby a smile as he shook his and the rest of the 12's hands.

As Master Hand observed him finishing up he introduced the next fighter "Now to introduce the second brand new representative of Dreamland!" Kirby was getting excited again. "...The Masked Swordsman!" That is, until he found out who it was... "META KNIGHT!" Kirby was starting to sweat and on top of that Link could see that he was visibly shaking. As Meta Knight walked down the isle way he only shook Fox's hand and stared down Kirby. As Meta Knight walked away he said in a deep villianesc voice "Seniority is trivial, only the strong have my respect." Samus started to snicker. It was pretty funny to hear from a being no taller then her knee.

"Master Hand, where is my room key?" Meta Knight said.

"I'll give it to you after the Ceremony. For now just enjoy watching your new competition enter"

"Give me it now!" Meta Knight said this in almost a child like fashion.

"Meta Knight! Do I have to repeat myself? I said _After the ceremony!_ "

"It's an honor to have me appear in, let alone actually attend this wretched tournament. The least you could do is grant my simple request!"

Master Hand had enough. He snapped his fingers and suddenly Meta Knight was in front of him. "You said you only respect the strong, right?"

"Yea?" Meta Knight replied.

Master Hand snapped his fingers again which instantly removed Meta Knight's mask. Meta Knight hurried to cover himself with his cloak. "How about you respect the fact that I can disintegrate you and your crew aboard the Halberd in a single snap of my fingers" Master hand then made a gesture with his pointer finger which lifted Meta Knight off the ground "Now, you will stay hear until the ceremony is over, am I clear?"

In a sheepish reply "yes"

"Good" He then snapped his fingers and suddenly Meta Knight was back to his original position with his mask on. For some reason his mask was abnormally cool.

After that fiasco everything was more or less paling in comparison. In other words Samus was getting bored. _"Just More kids, more freaks, and more anthropomorphic animals"_ Samus thought. Samus was in a trance. All she could hear was master hand saying "Blah blah blah something something... IKE!" and then the crowed blew up, especially Marth and Roy. Although Roy and some other smashers were not on the roaster anymore they were still allowed to stay at Hanafuda and get front row seats to the action. Samus looked to see a man with a giant gold sword, blue hair, and an incredible physique.

 _"_ _Damn..."_ Samus thought. She noticed Zelda looking at her with a smirk. Samus simply mouthed the words "Shut up" Zelda almost died laughing.

When Ike finally reached Samus he took her hand and kissed it. "You know I'm not a princess, right?" Samus said with a microscopic blush

"Could have fooled me" Ike said with confidence in his eyes.

Samus was trying her hardest not to laugh in his face. Never in her life has she heard such a corny pick up line.

Ike noticed and left with a bit of a frown.

"And the last of the neighbors! We have the Pokemon trainer... RED! Pikachu broke formation and leaped in his arms to get embraced in a warm hug.

"Although he himself won't be fighting, he will definitely contribute to the overall health of the Pokemon. So I would like you all to treat him like a fellow fighter."

"So he's like a nanny?!" Crazy Hand shouted from across the room.

"Well... um..." Master Hand was slightly dumbfounded. Even though that was out of tone he wasn't wrong. " **Cough*** Now let's introduce the new worlds and there fighters!"

The whole crowed erupted. The smash tournament is an opportunity to bridge new worlds. Who knows who they could meet?

"From the ferocious and wild world of Pikmin... The veteran astronaut! Captain OLIMAR" A short and stubby man with a beige spacesuit came out of the portal with several multi colored...things...trailing him. Link was trying not to laugh. Olimar looked like a Muppet. Olimar was so short that he forced the majority of the original 12 to bend over to shake his hand. Nevertheless, the crowed still gave out a hefty cheer.

"Next! Representing the world of Sonic... The blue blur himself... SONIC!" The crowed went nuts! this was the first time someone has joined all the way from another dimension. After the applause died down a bit, all the 12 saw was a literal "blue blur" as they felt all of there hands griped and their arms yanked. They all took a quick glance at there hands and then took an even quicker glance to their right to find a blue hedgehog with a grin eating a chili dog "Just a little bit of what to expect" Sonic then winked. The crowed went nuts... Out of all the new comers he looked the most likely to win. But how will he fair once he's balanced?

"Representing earth, the Robotic Obliterating Buddy! ROB!" The crowed was at a loss for words. It was a robot?! depending on which world you came from, you may have never seen anything like it. Take the people from Fire Emblem for example. Once R.O.B walked down the isle way Roy literally poked it with the tip of his sword. _"_ _hmmm... never thought I would ever have to practically fight my own suit... oh wait..."_ Samus thought

"Representing the land of Skyworld... The Captain of Lady Palutena's guard... PIT!" An angel bearing a white silk toga and a beautiful gold reef stepped out of the portal. He looked very gentle as he wore a beaming smile across his face. As he walked down the isle his smile seemed to infect every one of the 12 except Samus. Samus was entranced. She couldn't put her finger on it, but he definitely looked familiar. Once he got to her she could smell the faint fragrance of lilacs. He smiled in her face as he shook her hand. He seemed soft... " _This isn't right"_ Samus thought. That smile was... odd. She had done enough interrogations to tell that it wasn't genuine.

Master Hand started talking again, but her eyes/attention followed Pit towards a group of smashers. _"His wings are beautiful"_ She mentally shook her head _"I-It would be pretty annoying to deal with a flyer"_ **Cough*Cough*** She nearly jumped out of her suit when she noticed a scruffy looking soldier with a cigarette in his mouth. In a masculine rough voice he said

"So? You into Victoria's Secret over there?"

Samus started to blush slightly, but quickly regained composure. "Certainly not" she said with an awkward smile.

"I'm not so sure. You seemed pretty entranced"

"You're mistaken. I'm simply here to congratulate the new fighters and to examine my competition. Speaking of which..." She extender her hand "from your introduction you sound like you deserve to be here" He shook her hand.

"You don't even know my name, do you?"

"...Umm ahh... well.." Samus started to blush

"That's what I thought" Snake said victoriously.

Master Hand's voice burled again "All smashers can pick any room they desire! First come first serve! I will announce the tournament schedule tomorrow. That is all." The crowed then dispersed through the building.

* * *

After Samus was severely embarrassed by Snake, she wondered why. She was an intergalactic bounty hunter for God's sake! _"God dammit what's wrong with me?_ " she thought.

As she walked back towards her room with her head down she saw Peach running at her

"Samus!" Peach stopped in front of her and started panting pretending to be tired.

"What?" Samus said slightly perplexed

"What do you mean _what?_ There had to be someone you were eying. I know you were looking at Ike. Although I dare say he might be out of your league"

"Please stop"

"oh Sam I'm just playing. From what I've heard nearly every guy in this building tried to get with you. I was jus-"

"No I know you're joking, it's just..."

"What?"

"That angel..."

"You mean Pit?"

"Yeah... He looks familiar"

"Then why are you SAD?!" Samus was understandably confused by this statement. "That's a perfect conversation starter!"

"Wait what?"

"I can picture it now!"

"Oh God..."

"You're going to get something to eat, when you see a lone angel sitting by himself. You finally get over your fears to talk to him and walk over there. You start off the conversation with _hey_ , then once he says _hey_ back you tell him he looked familiar. His eyes light up and then he starts talking about how you were his childhood friend that he used to play with in his past life! A flood of memories hit you! You remember the way you two used to playfight with sticks instead of swords and how he loved your long hair and how he LOVED YOU! AND-AND-"

"FOR CHRIST'S SAKE PEACH!"

"I-I'm sorry"

" **Sigh** * It's fine... Just don't start making fanfictions about my life"

"Okay I won't do it again... You got pretty emotional when I said he loved you though..."

"Well of course I did. What would you do if someone told you that a guy as adorable as that loved you..."

"..."

"...shiiiiiiiiitttttt..."

"Sammy..."

"don't call me that..."

"Sammy!"

"I said don't call me th-"

"SAMMY!"

"Dear God..."

"You love him!"

"No no no no no no no no! He's just a child!"

"NOPE! LOOP HOLE! He's actually in his hundreds!"

"Wait really? How do you know that?"

"I have my ways. Oh you two would be so cute together! The height thing might be a little weird though; he's like a foot shorter then you. But that doesn't matter! Now you won't be lonely!"

"Since when did I say I was lonely?"

"Oh Samus... I can see it in your eyes"

"Okay! I've had enough of this! I'm going to my room. And I swear to God if you play match maker I'll kill you" Samus then shot Peach a glare that would make even Bowser cower in fear... But Peach wasn't Bowser. So she just stood there waving goodbye while thinking of a plan to get them together.

* * *

Samus was still in an ornery mind set when she approached her room. She had it ever since the first tournament, but as soon as she opened it she found it was somehow occupied. In the dimly lit room she saw Pit along with beautiful cloud formations engulfing the room. "Oops, sorry about that" Samus said, a little bummed that she didn't get her favorite room. "Man, Master Hand must of reset the rooms after the ceremony" There was a reason that she liked that room. It had a perfect view of a large pond outside the building. So she decided on the next best thing, the next room down.

When Samus opened the door it was a blank white room with a blinking scanner in the middle. She approached it, took out her smash ID card, and scanned it. As soon as she was done the scanner dissolved into thin air and the room around her started to change. With metallic panels surrounding the walls and blinking lights for God knows what. The room started to look like the inside of her ship. After releasing her power suit along with a sigh, she laid down on her mattress. Then something clicked. She just realized what she observed a moment ago. She had a lot on her mind and the room was unassumingly dark so she didn't really think much of it, but what she saw put her in a lot of confusion. She saw Pit on his bedside with his wings drooped along with his head and furniture smashed all along the room.

Being one of the original 12 she thought it would be appropriate to see what was wrong. But when she got up and knocked on Pit's door she was greeted with the same old smile. "Yes?" Pit said. A little shocked, she tilted her head and did a quick half a second search through the room to find a heavenly (no pun intended) room behind him. It had a beautiful golden glow with everything looking neat and organized. At this point she was mentally face palming herself for not suggesting a new room layout from Master Hand.

"Umm, can I help you?" Pit inquired.

Samus snapped out of her trance to see two bright blue eyes staring up at her. "Yeah, umm I was jusssst..." Samus didn't know what to say, she was obviously hallucinating before, and she doesn't want to sound like a psycho calling him out on stuff he didn't do. "...gonna say that if you need anything I'll just be next door"

"Awesome! To be honest I might just have to take you up on that offer. I don't really know anybody here so it's always nice to have someone to rely on"

"Yeah anytime. Don't be a stranger" Samus said with a slightly awkward smile. She hadn't really figured out how to deal with him yet.

"You too!" Pit then proceeded to close the door

She gave a sigh of relief, still in front of his door.

"Don't be a stranger?" Fox said with a grin

Samus simply replied with a lazy/defeated "Shut up..."

Fox simply let out a chuckle.

After she walked back into her room. Samus grabbed a glass of water and sat at her bedside. " _I should probably ask Kirby what was up with Meta knight; he seemed worried. Is Meta Knight really that strong? Well whatever"_ Just then. **CRASH!** She dropped the glass due to Master Hand's voice billowing through the speaker in her room. "Just want you guys to know that dinner will be ready in around thirty minutes!" No one really understood why he was so loud all the time "Great, now I have broken glass on my floor" Samus went to her closest to see if there was anything to clean it up with, but when she looked back she found that there was no glass on the floor. Instead she found her glass of water perfectly intact and sitting on the desk like nothing happened.

 _"_ _Wait what?"_ she thought. "hmmm... Master Hand must of added some new features to the rooms" Her eyes then widened a bit.

 **IMPORTANT! Red seemed to be a generally accepted name for Pokemon Trainer, so I just stuck with that since I can't think of anything original. But hey if you guys can come up with another name that's clever and easy to say I wouldn't mind editing this chapter later to change his name.  
**

 **Trivia: every introduction (except for Red) was word for word of Little Mac's boxing ring stage in SSB4.**

 **Trivia: the hotel's name "Hanafuda" is a reference to what Nintendo used to be known for. The Nintendo card game Hanafuda.**


	2. Dinner and a show

Let's say for a second I did own the characters. Why would I be making fanfiction of them?

 **Hope you guys are enjoying it so far! If you're not enjoying it, but still like the pairing, here are some exceptional Pit x Samus stories: Winging It by Theonewhodidnotdoit, Human by Vin-the-Mazoku, and most things done by Mohawkman2233. Why I've been putting off this chapter is because I noticed how unrefined my writing was. It made me lose heart for a while. But I guess we all have to start somewhere. So let's hope back into it.  
**

The lounge at Hanafuda felt less like a hotel lounge and more like a large living room. This might have to do with the fact that the hotel was more of a private living area for smashers. At the lounge, two minutes before Samus broke her glass, Link and Zelda were sitting on one of the couches with sunlight raining from the windows on the walls and from the ceiling. This was interesting seeing how they were on the bottom floor. I guess this was just another one of Master Hand's room properties. Zelda was reading a yellowed book. It had ancient writing on the cover and smelled like a 1960's guitar case. It (For her) was a nice and lazy afternoon. On the other side of the spectrum the phrase 'Fired up' would be an understatement when describing how Link felt.

"I'm telling you Zelda! I think Wario purposely moved right next door to me!" What he said did hold some merit. Wairo did, in fact, follow Link all the way to his room and picked the immediate room next to him.

"Oh come on Link, I doubt it. Besides it can't be that bad" Zelda was starting to feel the ill effects of being on the opposite end of a one sided conversation.

"That's what you think!" Link shouted "I can barely breath! I don't know what it is, but not even the barriers that Master Hand put in the walls stop his stench!" If you looked closely you could see Link's eyes starting to water.

"Oh Link..." Zelda rested her head on his shoulder. "I guess you could always talk to Master Hand about it"

"Maybe I should..."

"Just want you guys to know that dinner will be ready in around thirty minutes!" Master Hand's voice erupted through the speakers.

"Well speak of the devil" Link said as he stood up off the couch.

"Where are you going?"

Link headed towards the door and turned his head slightly so as Zelda could see his lips. "There was someone I wanted to invite to dinner"

"Is it a girl?" Zelda questioned half seriously.

"What? No! of course not"

"So it's a guy?"

"Well duh" link rolled his eyes.

"that's pretty gay" Zelda whispered with a smile.

"Zelda!"

"What?" she chuckled and buried her head in her book.

"Well, that was supposed to be my cool one liner as I exited the door. Instead you just made it a gay joke!"

* * *

While Link was having a semi-serious argument with Zelda over his exiting line, the Fire Emblem fighters were exploring the unnamed island created by Master Hand.

"Whoa" Ike's eyes were greeted with a giant outdoor market. The market had many goods, including - but not limited to- food, jewelry, and even fireworks.

"Look at all this wonderful food!" Roy stated with desperation in his eyes. The market was a lot more developed compared to the last tournament.

Just then a **BZZZ* BZZZ*** came from Marth's right pocket.

"Marth, What was that?" Ike questioned.

Marth pulled the device out of his pocket "It's one of those things Master Hand gave us. It says that Dinner is ready"

"Perfect timing! I was just about to waste money on food here" Roy exclaimed.

And so the Fire Emblem fighters made their way back to the Hotel.

* * *

Pit was finished unpacking. He scratched his head trying to think what to do next. _"should I leave and wait at the table? Should I try to talk to people?"_ Luckily Pit did not have to decide. He heard a knock on his door. "Coming!" As he looked through the peep hole his eyes widened and he vigorously opened the door

"Link!"

"Hey Pit. You wanna sit with me and some of the guys for dinner? It's fine if you don't. I just thought it would be nice to-"

"Of course!" Pit interrupted with a large (almost stupid) smile.

"Umm... Awesome. Dinner is about to start in ten minutes, so just come down when you're ready"

"Oh, awesome! I'll see you there in a bit, I just have to use the bathroom"

"Okay, see ya in a few"

Link walked away as he heard Pit close his door _"_ _Well that was easy"_ link thought to himself. He wondered if it was even necessary to get him comfortable. He seemed like a social butterfly.

Five minutes after, when Pit entered the dinning hall, his mouth dropped. The dinning hall was a beautiful maroon with gold etchings drawn into the carpet. The room was lit with warm colors. At the center, below a giant foot crystal chandelier, was a long rosewood table that could hold 60 people. Almost everyone was there. Pit noticed Link waving at him from the head of the table. As Pit was walking towards Link he felt a tug on his tunic.

"Are you really an angel?" A voice said behind him.

Pit looked behind him to see Nana looking at him with eyes of wonder. "Yep" Pit said while stretching out his wings elegantly. They looked like regular white wings at first glace, but when examined closely you could see them sparkle like the stars in the sky.

"Woah!" Nana turned to Popo "I told you he was a real angel"

"Wow! Really?! I wish I could fly!"

"Yeah... It really is amazing" Pit casted an absent smile.

"Can you teach us!" The two Iceclimbers said in unison. All though the three did not notice, everyone around them was secretly ease dropping on the conversation.

"I'm afraid it doesn't work like that..."

"Oh okay" The Iceclimbers were visibly disappointed.

"Well think about it like this..." Pit crouched down and got the Iceclimbers gave full attention once again. "...if you guys could fly, why would you climb?"

"Oh yeah! I guess that is true!"

"Well, I'm going to get to my seat, but let's talk later"

"Okay" They said once again in unison.

Pit, getting back on track, finally reached his seat. Right next to Link and Fox. While the food was being placed by various waiters, Pit decided to enter some small talk. "So, who do you think I should watch out for?"

Link shifted his attention from trying to balance his chair on the back two legs to Pit's question. "Do you mean who to watch out for in the tournament?

Pit nodded his head.

Link dropped back down and scooted closer to Pit "Well there are a couple..." Pit sat up straight "Probably the first one you should know about... or I guess the first two are Nana and Popo"

Pit looked confused "them? Aren't they just kids?"

"Well yeah, but they have a chance to knock you out of the tournament if they so much as grab on to you. If you want to beat them you can't let them get too close... They used to be so nice... but ever since they came back from fossil hunting with a friend, they've been putting off a creepy vibe"

Pit and link simultaneously looked at Nana and Popo to see them staring blankly at there food with a smile.

"I see what you mean... Why is it legal for both of them to fight in a one on one?"

"..."

"..."

"The next guy you're going to have to look out for is sitting right next to you" Link pointed at fox who crossed his arms and gave a smirk of confidence.

"Are you really that good?" Pit said a little surprised

"Well I did win the last tournament didn't I?"

"You did!" Pit said with amazement.

"Wait you didn't know?" Link questioned

"Yeah, to be honest I was kind of rushed into this. So, do any of the new fighters look tough?"

"Well, I've heard a lot about Ike from Marth and Roy. They keep talking about how strong he is, but probably the one that looks the most fierce is Meta knight"

"The tiny guy with the cape?"

"Yep. You should have seen the look on Kirby's face. He looked genuinely scared. That's a rare emotion from the guy who won the first tournament"

"That pink sphere won the first tournament?"

"Yep!"

Finally all of the food was set in place; setting off a light steam. All of the food was held in beautiful smooth white porcelain with golden edges. It seemed that each fighter's dish was inspired by the cuisines of their specific worlds. Pit had everything from a hamburger to grapes and Kirby had everything form [insert food item here] to [insert food item here] Pit was done gawking and started eating.

"This is amazing!"

"Yep. Why do you think I come back every year"

"Hahaha I think I'm starting to understand! Do we get to eat like this everyday?"

"Not really. We only get to eat like this Tuesdays and Thursdays"

"Wait why?! I thought Master Hand can do whatever he wanted?!" Pit was kind of freaking out.

Fox decided to chime in "Umm... well kinda, you see, Master Hand may be able to create anything he wants, but that doesn't mean he can arrange them in the form of food. For example, if you wanted a chicken sandwich. He could manifest the live chickens, yeast, flour, specific seasonings, etc... but he can't put them all together unless he knows how. So he relies on the professional chefs. Why are you so worked up about this?"

"I don't have any money! I spent it all on a new weapon! Why can't he just make new money to pay the chefs with?!"

Link decided to drop his two cents on the conversation "He tried to explain that to me once. Something about it having a chance to ruin the economy or something like that. Why don't you just sell your weapon?"

"No... Not my boom boom stick!"

"Ummmm... okay? I guess you gotta get a job then"

"really?"

"Really really." link replied while digging into his food

As Pit worried how to obtain a job, he looked around the environment when suddenly he noticed Samus enter the room. She was wearing a white T-shirt and jeans. So, just like every good Samaritan, he yelled across the room to get her attention "SAMUS!"

She instantly froze in place. For a good five seconds everyone's attention was on Samus. After an awkward silence they went back to eating. Samus gave Pit the 'are you serious?' look.

After Pit got her attention he gestured her to come sit with them. A fairly embarrassed Samus walked over there.

 _"I guess he hasn't notice my 'I like being alone' persona. Well I guess with the way I've been talking with him I don't really expect him to"_ As she was walking over she noticed Pit's usual smile. _"Why am I also smiling?"_ she thought to herself. She sat down parallel to pit. Link was in the king's chair left of her and fox was left of Pit.

"I thought you didn't like eating with others" Link stated

"I don't, but it's kind of hard to deny someone who screams your name across the room" she glanced at Pit.

"Oh... I'm sorry" Pit dropped his head.

Link gave her the look of a teacher scolding a student.

"um ah... don't worry about it. it's nice to change things up sometimes" She gave a genuine smile along with the line.

"Oh, well if you say so" Pit continued eating.

"Are you enjoying your stay so far?" Samus said a bit regrettably. She felt like concierge.

"Yeah! It's looking to be a fun tournament!" Samus could not help but smile at his pure response. Fox and Link looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

Suddenly, Master Hand opened up the door in an authoritative manner. "ATTENTION EVERYONE!" Every head turned towards Master Hand (An appropriate reaction to a glove bursting through double doors)

"I have some important announcements to make!" He said this while floating up to the other end chair.

"Hey Samus, did Master Hand ask you to help out too?" Fox asked.

"Yep" She replied

"What are you helping with?" Pit questioned.

"Master Hand should be addressing it right now" Both fox and Pit turned their attention back to Master Hand.

"Now then. There are a few elements in the arenas that you guys need to get used to. There for, what better way to learn, than to be taught by some of our distinguished veterans?"

Pit was starting to put the pieces together.

"Lucario, Charizard, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle. You all will be under Pikachu's tutelage. Diddy Kong, Wolf, and Meta Knight. You will be under Fox. Ike, Sonic, and Olimar will be under Marth. King Dedede, Lucas, and Toon Link will be under Mario. R.O.B and Pit will be with Samus. And last but probably not least, Wario is with Link"

Link stood up from his chair "What the fuck Master Hand!? Why am I with Wario?! Everyone except for the Pokemon have three! So why can't you just give Wario to Samus?!"

"Well Link, this mal-additude towards your colleague is exactly why you guys need to bond together!"

Link was speechless. As for Wario, he did not pay attention to anything anyone said. He was just scarfing down his food.

Pit patted link on the back "Sorry Link. If it makes you feel any better I would have joined your team if I had the choice"

With a satisfied look link said " **Sigh*** Nah it's all good. To be honest I'm acting like a child. I have the responsibility to lead people to be excellent fighters. I probably shouldn't get mad at this kind of stuff"

"Wow Link, is that really how you feel?" asked Fox

"Nope, but that's how Master Hand told me to feel"

Snickers and smiles came from Pit and Fox in reaction to this comment.

"Okay everyone. I want you to know that for the training sessions your assigned teacher is no longer your peer, but your superior..." Master hand looked at Meta Knight when he made this comment "...So please treat them like so. Make your way to the portal room after you have finished eating. That is all"

* * *

Naturally, after everyone was done eating the new fighters and there temporary teachers headed towards the portal room. Pit was enjoying the scenery of the hallway filled with beautiful engravings on the molding. They matched the red carpet so nicely.

 _"Hmm?"_ Pit heard something behind him that sounded like a motorized toy car. He looked behind to see R.O.B

"umm... Hey what's up?" Pit was able to awkwardly spout out these words.

"..." R.O.B's optic sensors aligned with Pit's eyes in a stare down like fashion.

" _What am I thinking, of course he can't talk"_ Pit continued walking while occasionally looking back to see R.O.B still staring at him. In fact, he stared at him all the way to the portal room.

Once arrived, Pit looked at the room in aw. It was a long white room with dozens of blue spiraling portals among the walls. As Pit went further down the row he noticed that there was two portals for each stage. One on the left side of the wall, and one on the right side. Interestingly enough, the portals seemed to be a lot more tamed than the one at the ceremony. Upon further inspection, Pit found that the newcomers were already in groups listening to their teachers.

"Well it looks like it's just us, good, I work better with smaller groups" Samus said while she approached Pit and R.O.B in a helmetless Varia Suit "So, you guys ready?"

"Of course!" Pit said overcomed with enthusiasm. Pit along with Samus looked to see R.O.B's reaction.

R.O.B slowly (and creepily) moved his head slowly up and then slowly back down. Most likely to indicate the "Yes" gesture.

"Well okay then. I'll give you guys three choices on which stage we go to. Battlefield, Lylat, or Smashville. Which one do you want?"

"Ummm... Battlefield" Pit said

"Okay, How about you R.O.B?" R.O.B simply nodded his head up and down exactly like the last time. "Battlefield it is. Just be careful entering the portal. The center is harmless, but have the potential to rip a few fingers off if you touch the sides"

When the group entered the portal the floor was non existent. They were just walking on air. The portal was shifting through different shades of light blue rapidly. On other side of the portal there was a beautiful land mass with light somehow coursing through the ground and through the floating platforms.

"It's beautiful!" Pit said with child like amazement, but once he set foot out of the portal that amazement turned into overpowering fear once he realized he was thousands of feet in the air. "AGHHHHH!" Pit screamed as he ran and hurtled his body onto Samus. "OH GODDESS SAVE ME!"

"H-hey?! what are you doing?!" Samus said in a state of shock. "Why are you freaking out?!" Pit's screaming slowed down a little bit until there was an awkward pause in the atmosphere. the only noise was the high altitude wind.

"..."

"..."

"Sorry that caught me off guard..." Pit said with an intense blush.

"Umm... don't worry about it... Are you by any chance, afraid of heights?"

"No not really. Just sometimes my human personality pops into play and I get scared about this kind of stuff"

Samus' mind grew curious about what Pit meant about 'Human Personality' But alas, there was an elephant in the room that should probably be addressed "So... do you think you can let go of me now?"

"OH!" Pit quickly released his grasp of her and made an unnecessary 10-foot distance between the two of them. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't worry about it" she said, a little disappointed that he let go. Note that through all of this R.O.B was just staring at them. "Well. I guess that brings us to our first lesson. How these stages work" Finally the atmosphere reverted to normal. "First things first. If you fall off the stage it's completely harmless" She gave Pit a glance while smiling. Pit rubbed the back of his head while releasing an awkward chuckle. "If you fall of the stage you will just be sent back to the portal room. Next is the altercations to your physical abilities. If you guys haven't noticed already, I had Master Hand teleport some weights in here" Samus moved towards the wights in the center of the stage causing the two students to follow. "Rob can you come over here?" R.O.B glided next to Samus. "So I heard from Master Hand that lift up to 900 ponds" R.O.B nodded his head slowly like always. "Okay. Try lifting this" Samus pointed to a dumbbell that seemed to look like the shape of a 20 pound dumbbell, but had the number 700.

R.O.B reached his arm toward the weight to pick it up, but was met with the robotic equivalent of what would be called surprise. He could not pick it up for the life of him. He tried again this time using both arms. But to no avail. His body started to make weird popping sounds that made Samus cringe.

"Okay you can stop now" R.O.B glided a few feet back. "As you can see this place can either make you weaker... or stronger. Pit why don't you give it a try?"

Pit walked over to the weights and decided to grab a 220 pond dumbbell. "Errrr aggghh..." He could barely lift it with both hands.

"You feel the difference?"

"Definitely" Pit replied slightly out of breath.

"Although people usually get weaker in the strength department. Almost everyone gets buffed when it comes to jump height. I'll explain. If you didn't already know, the fighting mechanics work by getting your opponent into the blast zones. You can do it by hitting them hard enough or by letting them fall to their doom. Because of this it makes sense that you guys would have a much easier time getting back on stage. Why don't you guys try it?"

And there they went. Jumping around like fools. Pit felt almost weightless, it was surprising, but not as surprising as seeing the giant hunk of metal known as R.O.B look like he was on a trampoline. "Good. Now I want you to try to jump once more in mid-air" Pit immediately stopped what he was doing and looked at Samus perplexed. Samus merely pointed at R.O.B and there he went, creating a clear circle that felt like solid grown.

"See? Now why don't you try?"

"Well here I go..." As Pit jumped he tried to do as Samus told him, but he didn't feel any strain in his legs. Instead he felt his wings spread giving a mighty push to raise him further above the ground. He came back to the ground.

"There you go. Looks like you've got it! It seems like you have multiple jumps, so why not try it aga-"

Pit jetted into the air flapping his wings wildly. With tears in his eyes he flew off of the stage and towards the mountains while feeling his tunic ripple in the wind. "Pit wait!" Samus shouted. But Pit could not hear her. As he was soaring through the skies with a giant smile, he suddenly felt his wings stop without warning. He started falling towards the ground he desperately tried to cling onto the air, but it was no use. "PIT!" Samus shouted. Pit was screaming. But not from fear. Instead he was screaming because of frustration and anger. There was a giant flash of light and he disappeared.

"Well R.O.B I guess that concludes our lesson for today. Come on, let's see if he's alright"

Fox's group entered back into the portal room. "Hey Fox where are those stages that we traveled to?"

"Hm? oh, good question. They're actually on or near this island. Pretty neat ri- Pit?" Mid-sentence Fox sees Pit curled up in a ball in the center of the room. Fox walked over to him with Samus quickly trailing behind.

Pit whispered under his breath "so close..."

"What did you say Pit?" Samus said worriedly.

"Man!.." Pit suddenly did a kick up off the ground "...I sure was overzealous! I should have known that being able to fly for long periods of time would be unfair"

"Pit, are you alright?" Samus questioned.

"Yeah I'm fine!"

"But why are you on the floor. Are you sure everything is alright?" Fox asked

"Yea! Samus did a wonderful job teaching, I just feel a little dizzy. I think I'm gonna lie down in my room" Pit got up and walked out; he had bloodshot eyes.

"Samus, what happened in there?" Fox questioned

"I don't know! Once I taught him to double jump, he suddenly freaked out and flew off the stage!"

"He flew?"

"Yeah, he has multiple jumps. Why do you ask?"

"You don't know..."

"What do you mean 'I don't know'?"

"He can't fly"

"Wait what?"

* * *

Link was walking like a zombie after dealing with Wario. He certainly had a long day. Pit ran past him just feet away from his room.

"Hey Pit, what's wrong?"

"NOTHING! I-I mean... I'm fine"

"Pit?"

Pit hurried into his room and shut the door. After a pause of silence he clenched both his fists until his nails pierced his skin causing him to bleed. His wings started to fidget rapidly as he slowly went to his knees. He held his head while he screamed his little heart out alone in his sound proof room. There was a knock on his door, but Pit was too far gone to hear it.

"Pit you in there?" Link was on the other side

"Link is he in there?" Samus asked.

"Yeah, but he's not opening up. You're more than welcome to give it a shot yourself" Link left to his room.

Samus walked in front of Pit's door and was about to knock, but right when her fist was about to hit the wood, she paused for a second and pulled it back.

 **I HAVE ANOTHER DILEMMA GUYS! I'm not sure who to pair Peach with. The obvious choice would be Mario, but the more and more I think about it, the more I realize that Mario is a man-whore. I might just end up giving her Mario if no one gives any suggestions.  
**

 **Trivia: There are 58 playable characters in Smash for WII U/3DS. This means Master doesn't have to get another table.**

 **Trivia: Fossil hunting is an activity in animal crossing. Meaning that there is a strong possibility that Nana and Popo were visiting Villiger.**

 **Trivia: "Boom Boom stick" is a reference to Evil Dead. To be honest I don't know why I added that. I probably won't do weird references like that again. I just thought it would be entertaining to add that.**


	3. Awkwardness

**I am back with another chapter. I seem to not be on a very consistent schedule... Hopefully I will be able to get into the rhythm of releasing these once a month or less. I feel my writing is getting a bit better, but it still needs a hell of a lot more work. That being said, I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Golden sunlight entered Pit's room _"It's morning..."_ He shifted his legs over the side of the bed. _"Why am I here again? Oh yeah, Palutena told me I would become stronger if I came here..."_ He looked at the palm of his hand. The nail marks from last night were gone.

* * *

On the morning after Pit and R.O.B's training most of the fighters woke up a bit after 9:00AM. Even Samus, who is renowned for her military grade circadian rhythm, woke up four hours later than she usually did. The hotel's atmosphere was serene; the active energy from yesterday looked to never return.

In the hotel, there is a giant kitchen with dozens of stations. These many stations are usually used when the Hanafuda chefs cook massive amounts of cuisine, but the fighters also use the kitchen to feed themselves. It was quite convenient for the fighters, it even had a small seating area in the kitchen itself. It was similar to the inside of a Chinese takeout. At the kitchen, Link was making a normal breakfast consisting of Eggs and toast... and sausage and pancakes and hash browns and orange juice. To him breakfast being the most important meal of the day was an understatement. In the corner of his eyes, as the sausage was searing, he sees Samus enter the kitchen.

"Good morning!" Link said this in a patronizing tone in response to the way she looked.

Before responding, Samus gave a brief look of confusion when she observed that link was wearing a pink apron "Sure..." she took a seat in the small seating area. Samus looked to fulfill the stereotype of 'I'm not a morning person'. Her eyes were half-closed, her garb was sweatpants and a gray T-shirt (a tad tight in the upper torso), and her hair was down whilst fairly frizzy.

"So I heard what happened with Pit. Was that fun?"

"Oh hell yeah, nothing like reducing an ancient angel to tears on the first day" She rested her head on her arms.

Link abandoned his station to look at her "Do I actually have to tell you that it's not your fault? It's so obvious I feel like I shouldn't have to say it"

"Yeah I know, but I still feel like I could have done something to help"

Link raised his eyebrow "Like what?"

"I'm not sure..."

"Exactly! There was absolutely nothing you could have done to help him in that specific situation" A victorious grin gleamed from Link.

"hey, Isn't that more food than even you eat?" Samus said, noticing the pile of pancakes.

"Well that's because I'm going to help Pit out by making him breakfast"

"He doesn't even have enough money for food?"

"Yep. You know, if you still wanted to help him, you could bring this food to him. Every guy likes a sleeping beauty bringing him food when he first wakes up"

"No thanks, that sounds a bit too awkward for my taste"

"Are you serious Samus? The greatest bounty hunter in the world, and you can't even overcome an awkward situa-" Link heard the kitchen door slam open, quickly followed by an unbearable stench. Wario had just entered the kitchen. Link started to gag like he was going to hurl, and in a meek voice said "T-this isn't over Samus" And there Link left, out of the kitchen with his and Pit's food.

* * *

"Marth! **Knock Knock Knock Knock** Open up! You've been in the bathroom for, like, an hour!" Ike was pounding on the bathroom door. "You said you would make breakfast dammit!"

Marth's muffled voice came from the bathroom "J-just a few more minutes!"

"If you don't get out in the count of three I'm busting the door down!" Usually this would be seen as an empty threat, but Ike has done these types of things in the past.

"W-w-w-wait!"

"3..."

"S-stop I'm going to the bathroom"

"I heard it flush thirty minutes ago, 2..."

"N-N-NO, STOP!"

"1..."

"Please!" No matter how sincerely he communicated his displeasure, Marth fell victim to his unavoidable fate.

 **CRASH** Ike kicked the door down with all his might. After the dust settled, he saw Marth in full view. "Is that... Makeup?" Ike noticed his half done makeup.

"CH-CHIGAU!" Marth covered his face.

"I'll be in the kitchen... with Roy..." As Ike left he could her Marth quietly crying in the background. _"Maybe it was a bit too much to kick down the door"_

* * *

 **knock knock** "Pit you in there?"

"Yeah! Just one second!"

"I got you some breakfast!"

"Really?!" Pit hastily opened the door. "Whoa! It looks great!"

"I thought you would say that. Do you mind if I come in?"

"Not at all, come in!"

As soon as Link stepped into the room, he was blown away by the elaborate room layout and decor. It was heavenly to say the least. The room shined gold and smelled of flowers. When he walked in he looked up and noticed real clouds hovering over the room and a beautiful baroque aged ceiling mural behind them. It depicted a falling angel near a large and rich sun.

"This is beautiful..." Link said in aw.

"Thanks! Master Hand did a good job making it look like Skyworld"

"Man..." A short pause was in order to take in the room.

"Oh! Why don't you take a seat?"

Link found himself sitting at an elegant writing desk while Pit was sitting on his bed. A few silent minutes passed while they were eating, but Link interrupted it by acknowledging the mural above him.

"So is that you up there?"

"Hm? Oh you mean him?" Pit pointed at the angel.

"Yeah, him"

"Nope"

"Who is that then? Or is it just random art?"

Pit set down his fork. "His name is Icarus. He was Palutena's first angel. He flew too close to the sun and his wings caught fire, causing him to fall to his death"

Link let out a small chuckle "He doesn't sound like the brightest guy"

"He wasn't, but he did good work. He protected Palutena for longer than I have. He was a hero" Pit looked at the ceiling with melancholy eyes.

"Oh, sorry if I sounded insensitive"

"No you're fine, I don't actually have a personal connection to him, I just knew him from history"

Suddenly, roaring through the speakers. "BE AT THE THEATER AT 12:00PM FOR SOME IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENTS!"

"We have a theater?"

"You bet"

"Hmm, we still have a lot of time till then... So where do you think I should get a job at?"

"Well, if I were you, I would go to one of the fighter themed restaurants. Specifically yours"

"I have my own restaurant?"

"Yep, from what I hear it's pretty popping. They'll probably serve you free food too. Not to mention it's probably a guarantee for you to get hired, since, you know... It's kind of made after you."

"Perfect!"

"Then it's decided. Do you want to visit the restaurant before we go to the Theater?"

"Yeah! That sounds nice"

* * *

While Pit and Link were about to leave the hotel. Samus was just finishing up eating breakfast, calmly, at the head of the dinning table. Usually after people make their breakfast they either ate at the lounge or the kitchen itself, but Samus knew that the actual dinning room was always flourished in quiet bliss during breakfast time. Sadly there were always exceptions to this rule.

"SAMUS!" Out of nowhere Peach throws her arms around Samus, causing Samus to cough up the food inside her mouth.

"WHAT THE HELL PEACH?!" Samus was filled with genuine rage in response to Peach's random outburst of questionable affection. That being said, it turned into confusion rapidly.

"I'm so sorry!" Peach nuzzled her face into Samus's breast while bursting into tears.

"About what?" Samus awkwardly started stroking her hair to try and calm her down.

"Your training session with Pit! **Sob*** I heard- **Sob*-** it went horribly awry!"

" _Awry?"_ Samus thought to herself "Look, can we not talk about that? I'm more worried about him than my 'relationship' with him"

 **Sniff* Sniff*** Peach looked up at Samus and in a voice comparable to a child's, said "Do you really care for him that much?"

It took every ounce of strength Samus had to stop her hand from slapping peach across the face "That's not what I meant"

"Don't worry Samus. It's okay to feel that way, I mean, he is the man of your dreams after all!"

"Oh yeah? How so?" Samus gave a smug grin, assuming that Peach would get tongue tied. Little did she know, Peach planned for Samus to give that response from the very moment she woke up from her bed.

"Well for one, he serves a Goddess!"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Aren't you the type to be the dominant partner? Well, he does everything for her! Whether it's cooking, cleaning, errands, fighting evil enemies, CLEANING! If he does all of this for his boss, what will he do for his lover!?"

"Well I probably would be the main source of income if we..." Samus noticed the euphoric look on Peach's face. "I hate you Peach... **Sigh*** God! How do you even know all of that? On second thought, I don't want to know"

"Good answer!"

"Geez..." Samus could not help but smile at Peach's joyful demeanor. "Doesn't it kind of sound like that Goddess is already his lover?"

"Oh shit..." This was the first time Samus has ever heard Peach swear. "I guess I'm just going to ask him"

"Wait what?!" Samus became petrified.

"Yep! I'm going to walk up to him and ask him if he's single, and if he is I'll recommend you to him" Peach started walking towards the exit of the dinning room.

"You won't..."

Peach slowly turned her head around "Oh I will"

"Peach... please... I really don't want to hurt you" Samus' expression was earnest and somber.

"I'm kidding! I'll get it from my usual source!"

"Fine, but I swear to God if you mention my name to this 'source' I'll kill yo-"

"Don't worry about it. I won't do anything of the sort" Peach skipped out the door.

"crazy bitch..." Peach seemed to be the only person who made Samus nervous.

* * *

In the main city, there was an odd mixture of the future and the past. On one hand you had neon signs, and on the other hand you had stone roads while people were riding horse and buggies. Nonetheless, it was a beautiful city filled with clashing cultures. As Pit and Link neared the restaurant they noticed that they were starting to become the center of attention. It started with camera flashes, but then turned into more direct forms of praise.

"Um.. c-can I have your autograph?"

Pit looked behind him to see a teenage girl holding out a notebook and pen. "Of course!"

"Hey Pit, we should probably get a move on. I don't like the way they're looking at my body" When Link turned around he saw Pit waving goodbye to an overjoyed teenager holding a notebook. "Pit... did you just sign her autograph?"

"Yeah, why?"

"We got to run..." The crowd observing the duo started to close in.

"What, why?"

"WE'VE GOT TO RUN, NOW!" Link grabbed Pit's hand and started running like his life depended on it. To be honest, it just might have.

"Link! What are you doi-?!" Pit looked behind him to see hundreds of people holding notebooks and pens chasing them. Pit no longer needed his hand held. Once he knew the true terrors of fanatics, he had the motivation to run on his own. They continued running until Link saw an alleyway.

"This way!" Once again Link grabbed Pit's hand and yanked it, along with the rest of Pit's body, into the alleyway.

"Link why did you take us here!? They were directly behind us! Now we're cornered!"

"Geez I'm not that stupid! Just grab on" Link pulled a clawshot out and aimed it towards the top of the building. Before Pit knew it he was accelerating through the air at an incredible pace. When they reached the top Link pulled Pit on top of the roof. As they slowly peeked over the bridge they could see a huge crowed of confused people wondering in the alleyway. They looked like a bunch of animals.

As Link and Pit were lying on their backs looking at the clear blue sky, the first one to break the heavy breathing between the duo was Pit " **Pant* Pant*** H-hey Link?"

" **Pant* Pant*** Y-yeah?"

Pit turned his head to Link "How much further is the restaurant?"

"It is literally in the block we're on"

Finally, Pit and Link made it to the restaurant. Pit looked up at the sign _"Anges et_ _Plumes"_? Pit and Link walked inside to find a lively restaurant that seemed to craft gourmet food. Everything in the restaurant screamed "Higher Class". The decor was almost sensual in its appeal. It was black with gold accents. The table cloths were a pearl white that was so bright, it made whomever sat their feel like the center of attention.

As Pit and Link were observing/marveling over the restaurant, the host noticed that one of the visitors had a back full of white plumage. "T-table for two?"

"Hm? Oh!" Pit turned around to address the host. "No, um I was actually here to ask if you guys were hiring" Pit rubbed the back of his head.

"OF COURSE!" The host noticed how loud he was and adjusted his voice accordingly " **ahem*** Certainly, is there any position that suited your preference?"

"Hmm..." Pit looked around the room. He noticed waiters, busboys, the host directly in front of him etc. . . Until something caught his attention "Does anyone play that?" Pit pointed at a lone grand piano on a small wooden stage.

"Well there is one guy who plays on the weekends, but we don't have anyone else to play during the week"

"Oh! does that mean you'll hire me?" Pit looked at the host with puppy-dog eyes.

"Well yeah, I don't think me or the manager would have any qualms with you playing. That is, if you can play"

"Oh okay, would you like me to right now?"

"That would be great. But are you sure it's an appropriate time? We are pretty packed this morning"

"It's as good as any!"

Pit walked up to the stage. As he passed by the tables of the clientele, he started to notice that eyes were becoming stuck on him. When he got up the stairs and onto the stage, he looked behind him before sitting at the piano. What he found was everyone staring at him contently. None of them were touching their food or engaging in conversation. They were just focused on the angel's next move. He sat at the piano, he stretched his arms and his wings. He struggled to think of a piece to play, but then he thought of one. It was one of Palutena's favorites. [I Highly recommend readers listen to Arabesque No1 by Claude Debussy while reading this next passage]

As soon as the first arpeggio was played, the audience became captive to his playing. Link's eyes opened wide. He did not know his feathered friend put so much effort in playing the music of mortals. But he understood why he would want to. Each note resonated with someone in the crowed. It felt like Pit was speaking to his audience. But he did it in the way that a fortune teller would; each note his hands touched felt like it was made special for the person listening. It seemed that he knew about that secret that they have not told anyone, but in reality he was just generalizing his play to reach everyone's common ground: loss and sorrow.

After he hit the last note, the audience did not immediately applaud. Instead they stared at him for a little bit, wondering how someone could be so elegant yet also a slaughterer of hundreds of thousands of monsters. Once the audience shook this thought out of their minds, they gave a dazed, but genuine, applause.

Pit exited off the stage and asked the befuddled host "Am I able to get the job?"

The owner appeared behind Pit "Yeah... Definitely... Take this card, clock in anytime on the weekdays and we'll pay you based on how many hours you work"

"YES!" Pit turned to Link "I GOT THE JOB!"

Link, still surprised about the events that transpired, acknowledged him "You sure did"

"Oh, I almost forgot. We have some mandatory work cloths for you, but we need to tailor them to be able to fit your umm... wings. It should be ready by tomorrow. So whenever you want to pick them up, they will be in the back room"

"Okay, thank you so much for the job!"

"Your welcome" The owner gave a smirk and waved goodbye.

Link and Pit left and were back on their way to Hanafuda. "Hey Pit, is there anywhere else you want to go before we go back for the announcements? We still have, like, 45 minutes"

"Hmm... I'm not sure, is their any place that you think I would like a lot?"

"Well, how about this. There's a nice little ice cream shop down the block, we'll celebrate your new job. My treat"

"That sounds great!"

Pit and Link started walking towards their next destination. They passed up buildings that looked to be late modern, along with some buildings that resembled Gothic architecture. The scenery was very bewitching, but after some time past, the silence between Link and Pit started to become awkward.

"Hey Link, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Do you think you could take notes of the announcements for me" Pit twiddled his thumbs while looking at the floor.

"Yeah sure, but why?" Link started noticing Pit's suspiciously nervous expression.

"..."

"Pit, I'm not going to help you if you don't tell me why"

"..." Pit broke into a light sweat.

"Does this have to do with someone that's going to be there?" Link stopped walking and turned to Pit.

"..."

"Don't tell me... It's Samus isn't it?"

"..." Pit broke into a hard sweat.

"You're afraid of awkwardness! Aren't you!?"

"WELL HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FEEL?! Me, a 103 year old angel, curled up into a ball and cried in front of her!" Pit seemed very distraught; his wings were twitching.

"Oh that's it! Now we aren't going to get ice-cream!"

"What!? Are we really going to abandon ice-cream?!"

"FUCK YEAH I AM! BECAUSE WE'RE GOING STRAIGHT TO THE THEATER WHERE SAMUS IS!"

"W-w-w-w-what?!"

"Samus always gets there early, we're going to settle this petty awkwardness today if it's the last thing I do!" Link grabbed Pit's arm (once again) and dragged him back to the hotel against his will.

* * *

When Link and Pit were out and about, the other smashers spent the three hours moseying about, relaxing, and overall having pleasant leisure time. But now it was nearing Master Hand's "big announcements". It really was just a movie theater with the lights on, although a bit more fancy. With black leather recliners instead of the typical theater chairs. Besides that the only real difference was that there was no screen, just a small carpeted stage. Samus was the first person to enter; it was 11:30. She was seated in the middle row, alone. There was something about being isolated in a theater that made you feel at peace. This feeling was quickly disrupted.

"L-l-l-link?! what are you doing!?" Pit was still being dragged by the arm by Link. Now they were on a direct course towards Samus.

Samus looked at the situation perplexed and a little worried. Link dragged the poor angel to Samus and plopped him down right next to her.

Samus had to break the atmosphere "So, how am I supposed to react to this?"

"However you want, probably joy... Can you believe this kid? He thinks he can avoid awkwardness by avoiding you! Sounds familiar right? Now you two just sit tight and talk, I'm gonna go get Zelda" Link left, leaving the two to their own devices.

Pit's wings were fidgeting, Samus could not think of a way to start a conversation, luckily she did not have to. "I'm sorry..." Pit stared down at the floor, almost reduced to tears. His anxiety seemed to be getting the best of him.

"For what?" Samus said, her head pointed to the ceiling. In contrast to Pit who was still staring at the floor.

"For causing you trouble..."

"Is that how you really feel?" Samus looked at Pit. Almost angry that he could misunderstand how she felt so much.

In a meek voice Pit replied "yes"

"Well, I guess don't sweat it. Everyone has one of those days"

"If you say so..."

"Why were you so scared to talk to me again?"

"I'm not sure exactly, I get nervous around you I guess. I feel like out of everyone I've met so far, you're the one who's seen me at my most embarrassing" Pit's speech become more fluent compared to the previous awkward replies.

"Trust me, you don't act that bad. If you want to see something embarrassing, look through Luiji's search history"

"Search history?"

"Umm... don't worry about it" Samus looked at him with a smile. Pit could not help but to stare into her eyes. They seemed to have gotten stuck in each other's gaze. Around five seconds into staring at eachother, Link interrupted them with Zelda at his side.

"Well you guys look cute" Link jumped over the row of chairs to drop down next to Pit. Zelda went the long way around to sit next to link.

Samus averted her gaze from Pit "Was that your Peach impersonation"

"Ha! I guess that did sound like something she would say" Link felt an unusual amount of pride from that claim.

"I'm glad to see you guys are on good terms now. Even little things like awkwardness can cause ripples in a friendship"

"Yeah I guess your right, but to be honest I didn't think we were on bad terms in the first place"

"MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE! I'M VERY LONELY! IT HURTS WHEN I LOOK INTO THE MIRROR AND ONLY SEE MYSELF! SO PLEASE! MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION!?"

People were very confused to see Crazy Hand up on the stage instead of Master hand. But it was clear that it was a technical difficulty once Master Hand came up on stage arguing with Crazy Hand "For the love of God! do you not have one shred of grace?!"

"No." Emotionless, Crazy Hand simply got off the stage and left out the door.

"Well, as long as I have your attention. Here is the schedule for your stay! Note that we will be using the Gregorian calendar" Now that Crazy Hand was gone, the crowed was able to listen to Master Hand in full "Next month, August 5th, we will have our CREW BATTLES!" A light clap came from the audience "You will consist of nine fighters for four teams. If you lose, the next person on your team will face the victor of that match. This will fill the whole month of August. I suggest that you take these next couple of weeks for training in our gym. After the crew battles, we will use a double elimination bracket. Starting September 19th, we will start our TEAM BATTLES. You and your partner will need to be in perfect harmony if you want to take home the gold. This will take place in late September and bleed into mid November. And lastly! The main event! THE ONE VERSUS ONE COMBAT! For the next four months, starting in January you will get a chance to show your true combat skills. Once again, I suggest that you all go train at our esteemed gym! You may disband!"

As people started to make their exit something was bothering Pit "Hey Samus, why should we train if we are just going to be balanced out in the matches?"

"Hmm? Oh, good question. Well think of it not as being balanced, but starting at a blank state. You may be even with everyone physically now, but that doesn't mean you can't get stronger"

"Isn't that unfair to people like you and R.O.B who have to rely on technology?"

"You have no idea how much work we do when we constantly keep upgrading our own armor. For me personally, I do a mixture. Yes I focus on upgrading my armor, but I also focus on my physique. The better my body is, the more control I have over the suit"

"And what a nice physique it is!" Bowser said to Samus as he walked past her to get to the exit.

"I would threaten castration, but it's clear that your a pussy"

"ha ha ha" Samus heard Bowser laughing in the distance, she could not help but to smile at that. She got use to 'sexual harassment' and found that she was able to get a good laugh by replying with vulgar insults.

Although it was normal for her, Pit was strung up on what Bowser said. "are you okay Samus?" Zelda and Link were snickering in the background to this comment.

Samus, noticing this, started to blush. "Don't worry about it, it's just some playful banter"

 _"BANTER!?"_ Link and Zelda's faces were starting to turn blood red from trying to hold in their laughter.

"If you say so..." Pit's bleak reply slightly annoyed Samus.

Samus could not take much more of this situation. Instead she jumped up from her chair. "Well I guess I'm off to the gym, you guys care to join me?"

"Wow Samus! You're so social today!" Although this sounded patronizing, Zelda was overjoyed and sincere.

"Well, it's hard not to be when you guys follow me around. THAT OFFER EXTENDS TO YOU TOO PEACH" Samus verbally acknowledged peach, whom was in the back of the theater with a parabolic device and a pair of headphones.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Well that's one more chapter done. P.S: I know who I'm pairing Peach with. If her pairing looks bad at first. Trust me... it gets better (IMO)  
**

 **It's cool that you guys actually give me feedback when I ask questions, so here's another one. Do I have to put "he/she thought" whenever I use italics to show that the character is thinking? Or does the audience understands that italics mean the character is thinking?**

 **Trivia: The double elimination bracket is what they use in competitive smash tournaments.**

 **Trivia: "Anges et plumes" translates to "Angels and Feathers" in French.**


	4. Bulking up

**Okay, so I didn't release this chapter in a month's time, in fact, it took me two months. BUT the duration between chapters IS getting shorter. Here's a due date for the next chapter "7/7/2017" It's either then or sooner. Anywhom, I hope you're enjoying the series so far. If not, please tell me, hopefully I will be able to fix the problem in the next chapter. One last thing, I want to give a quick shoutout to I'llsigninlater. Every time I feel uninspired, I look at that comment, it makes me feel better about myself...**

Samus, Pit, Link, Zelda, and Peach opened the gym doors. The sound of clanking weights ran rampant at the gym. A surprising amount of people took Master Hand's advice in going, around half of the fighters were there, including the roster's strongest fighters. The gym had the latest and greatest machines, lines of aerobic machines ran across the room, the sides of the gym were covered with mirrors, and In the center was a large boxing ring for hand to hand combat training.

"Wow! This is incredible!" Pit was in aw, but this reaction would be normal for anyone who wore a toga and fought with a bow and arrow.

"What's so special about it?" Samus inquired.

"Well, I've never seen anything like this. The gym in Skyworld is pretty primitive, we just use free weights" The technology used in Skyworld is a bit of an enigma, the people living there are aware of advanced technology, but they do not care to adopt it.

"Can't say I disagree with you Pit, I was the same way when I came here. It's nice to have machines that target specific parts of your body" Link pointed out.

"Well, I guess I'll get started" Pit walked off. On his way towards the cardio machines, he passed by some of the smashers. Captain Falcon was maintaining his perfect physique, Snake doing squats, Marth was taking gym selfies Etc... Pit finally got to a treadmill. Pit first tried to get into a rhythm by starting a slow jog. He was finally getting into the grove until he heard an unbearable noise. He looked to his right and noticed Sonic and Pikachu were in a heated face off a few treadmills down the row.

"Hah, your pretty good! But let's see how you handle this!" Sonic stated in cocky fashion.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu and Sonic's physical forms started to warp and blur. Pikachu morphed into a yellow streak with electricity covering the, now non-discernible, pokemon. Sonic, on the other hand, showed why he was known as the blue blur.

The noise on the treadmill kept getting worse and worse. The grinding gears sounded akin to nails on a chalkboard. The machines, although of the highest quality, were not supposed to be under this much acute stress. Pit started to feel sympathy for the poor machines. But more than that, he felt as if he couldn't get into a good rhythm. **"Sigh*"**

Link, seeing the frustrated angel, approached Pit and leaned on the front of the treadmill "Hey Pit, something bothering you?"

"It's nothing really, I just can't get into my rhythm with 'that' happening over there"

Link looked to his left. "Oh, I see what you mean. Knowing their personalities, that probably isn't going to stop anytime soon either... Do you have the device master hand gave you?"

"Yeah, it's in my pocket"

"Give it to me"

"Um, sure" Pit put his hand in his toga and shuffled it around for a little bit. "Here"

"Okay, let's see here" Link took the phone and plugged in some headphones on the top. "Put these in your ears"

"Um okay" Music started pouring into Pit's ears. "Whoa..."

"That should help a bit"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

Instead of clarifying himself link just gave a thumbs up and went on his way. Link decided the elliptical would be a good start. Link was starting to develop a good stride, when suddenly, he noticed the handles of the elliptical next to him were moving on their own. His gaze followed the handles down to the feet and found that Nana and Popo were riding on the same elliptical, one on each foot pedal. _"well I think that's enough elliptical..."_ Link got off and went to work on his abs. Link increased the weight on the machine to 100 pounds for his weighted crunches. As he was counting his reps he heard a familiar voice, it was Ganondorf.

"So you really think you're stronger than me?!"

Link dropped what he was doing to see who Ganondorf was talking to. Low and behold, it was Ike. _"_ _Oh shit..."_

"I don't 'think', I know" Ike and Ganondorf were mere inches from each other's face. Seemingly gearing for a physical confrontation.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Roy got in between them. "Ike, you've just met him, and this is how you treat him?"

"It's not my fault! He kept trying to outdo me by adding more weight than me!" A small crowed started to gather.

"Oh come on kid! You were staring right at me the whole time while you were doing reps, like you were proposing some kind of challenge!"

"Maybe I was! How about we make that challenge official?"

There was a small pause from the crowed they drew, until, Bowser roared from the top of his lungs "REP OFF!" The rest of the people in the gym dropped what they were doing to come and watch. This was a battle that looked impossible for Ike.

Ganondorf looked around him to see the circle of fighters and staff "Well alright then! It looks like we're doing this! So boy, how much weight are we using?"

"I'm up for anything!"

"HA HA HA! Okay then, let's say... 400 pounds?"

"Sounds kind of light doesn't it?" The crowed was starting to get amped up to see this contest of strength.

"Well we want to give them a show don't we?!"

"I guess you're right!" Ike and Ganondorf gave each other a strong hand shake and went off to their separate bench presses.

"Now all we need is a referee" Ganondorf looked around the crowed until he found her "Samus! You're ref"

" **Sigh*** Okay"

As Pit was grooving out to "Just the two of us" by George Washington, he noticed that people were gathering at the center of the gym. _"Even Samus is there. I wonder what's going on over there"_ Pit, in his attempt to investigate, decided to exit the treadmill. Once he took his headphones out he heard intense cheering which flooded the room. "Whoa..." As he neared the group he saw Ike and Ganondorf lifting an obscene amount of weight, and in between them he saw Samus counting.

"62... 63... 64..." The crowed was not expecting such a close match, but it was clear that Ganondorf was still in control, he was barely breaking a sweat. But that is not to say Ike was having a much harder time. Sweat covered his body, but he was still doing the reps consistently. "71... 72... 73..." Soon though this consistency started to dwindle, Ike's arms started to shake. He could hear his muscles squeaking like they were begging for oil. Ike was starting to slow down, his form was now lacking, with his weight shifting side to side. "79... 80... 81..." That was it, he could not keep up anymore. Muscle fatigue finally hit Ike like a train "84... 85... 8- **CRASH!** " Ike's barbell plummeted to the ground. Ike struggled to catch his breath as he fell abs first on to the floor. Ganondorf on the other hand, slowly and calmly put the weight back into position. He took a towel and wiped the sweat off his face. A quick gasp came from the audience as they stared at the winner.

Ike was befuddled by the crowd's reaction "What's... **pant** that all about?" He questioned Samus.

"It's been a long time since people have seen him sweat"

"Really?" Ike felt a little better about his defeat. If Ganondorf was that strong, there would be no shame in losing.

Samus, out of curiosity, decided to get Gannon's attention "HEY, Ganon!"

"What?"

"How strong is he?"

"Based on physical strength, he's probably 6th"

"What! I'm not even top 5!?" Ike blurted

"I'm actually a bit confused too, why isn't he fifth?" Samus inquired

"Have you noticed the weights that fat penguin has been lifting?"

"Wait! So who are the other 4?!" Ike asked

"Well, naturally, me, Bowser, Donkey Kong, and her" Ganondorf pointed his 8 inch finger towards the bounty hunter.

"SAMUS!?"

"Yep" Samus casually grabbed Ike's dropped weights with one arm to put it back on the rack.

Ike laughed a little "Man.. This place is weird. I love it!"

The contest was over, the crowed disbanded and headed back to there previous doings. Pit managed to see the ending of the contest. He was stunned, Ike had strength equal, if not, greater than Magnus (The strongest human he knows). Although Pit was hypnotized by the show of strength from the two participants, a tap on the shoulder by Samus woke him up.

"Those guys sure are tough huh?"

"Oh Samus! Yeah, those guys were incredible!"

"Oh come on, I'm sure you're not too far behind them. Come on, we'll find out your bench press limit"

"Noway! I... could never match them... I'm way too weak"

"Geez, you need more confidence"

"I couldn't agree more" Link approached them "But maybe it's for the best. There's a lot of hot heads around here. I don't think we want another one"

"Hmm I guess you've got a point" Samus, Link, and Pit shared a brief laugh until the next topic. "So, Link told me you got a job. When are you going to start?"

"I'm not sure, maybe tomorrow or the day aft-"

Pit was interrupted by a very loud "HIYAAA!"

Pit nearly jumped out of his skin "What was that!?"

"Hmmmm Looks like Fox and Falco are sparing, you should watch them Pit, it might help later in the tournament" Link suggested.

"Definitely!" Pit ran off to the ringside of a the boxing ring.

"Samus..." Link spoke

"What?"

"He's absolutely adorable"

" **sigh***... I know..."

Pit made his way towards ringside to see a spectacular show of acrobatic combat from Falco and Fox. Fox was letting out a flurry of punches, but Falco seemed to be able to dodge them effortlessly. It was a good thing that he was dodging them too, each punch Fox was letting out carried a surprising amount of weight behind it. If one connected, it could easily break a nose or daze Falco enough to set up for the kill from fox. To make distance between him and Fox, Falco jumped back with not only his legs, but with his wings. This caused him to make the distance at blinding speed. Falco's momentary peace was exactly that, 'momentary'. Before Falco knew it, Fox was able to push his way mere inches away from Falco. Falco in response pushed back again, but this was just a set up. Falco felt his back press against the corner of the ring; he was trapped. Falco covered his face, but no attacks came. Before Falco could fully analyze the situation, he felt immense pain in his side. Fox landed a devastating kick to Falco's ribs. Falco could feel Fox's metal plated leg sink in through his ribs, that is not supposed to happened. Before Fox could follow up, Falco was on the ground coughing up blood.

"HA! looks like you're buying lunch!"

"You just broke three of my ribs! **Blagh** " Falco was throwing up a mixture of blood and breakfast.

Pit was in utter shock, seeing the blood on the mat and Fox smiling. He did not know how to react.

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

Pit looked behind him to see Captain Falcon rolling on the floor laughing with all of his might. "How could you laugh at that!?" Pit shouted

"I... I'm Sorry... but... HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Don't worry about Falco Pit, he'll be patched up in no time" Fox said from the edge of the ring.

Pit looked back up at Fox "What do you mean?"

"We have one of the finest doctors in the universe"

"A doctor can't fix broken ribs overnight!"

"This one can"

"What?"

"he's right~" Falco said in a meek voice behind Fox.

"Oh my Goddess! Falco are you okay!?" Pit jumped into the ring and put a hand on Falco's shoulder.

"i'll be okay..." Falco slowly got up onto his feet

"No you're not!"

"i really appreciate the sentiment... but i'll be fine by tonight... now that i think about it... i never formally introduced myself" Falco extended a very shaky hand towards Pit "the names Falco Lombardi"

"P-Pit" The hand shake was still firm even though Falco looked to be dying.

"well i'll be seeing you around, I need to get fixed up before, well... i die... bye..." Falco limped out of the ring, spitting up more blood while he did so.

Pit turned to fox "Is he really going to be alright?"

"Yeah, we do this stuff all the time. In fact, we had a similar situation on the first day, accept I was the one on the ground. That Goddamn bird broke my jaw"

"Wait, then how are you talking?"

"Geez, I've been trying to tell you. Our doc is really something else. You just go in broken and come out fixed"

"Wow... That's incredible"

"He really is, by the end of this tournament you'll probably meet him" Fox snickered. Pit did not really find this funny. "Well, that was a pretty productive workout, if I say so myself. I think I'm gonna call it a day, seeya around Pit" And there he went, the man who broke ribs with a single kick.

 _"hmm I guess I should probably get going too"_ Before leaving Pit waved good bye to Samus and Link. When walking down the hall of the hotel he noticed Peach looking awfully suspicious, but he decided to pay no mind.

* * *

As Pit walked away, Peach was "reading" a newspaper on a cushioned chair down the hall. As she was looking at the paper she heard a crinkling newspaper to her right. It was Crazy Hand. He was hovering towards her while dragging a giant 12 x 9.5 foot newspaper across the floor. He dragged it all the way till he reached another cushioned chair next to Peach. Instead of reading the newspaper, Crazy Hand decided to just cover himself with it.

"So... do you got the stuff?"

That depends "Will you answer my questions?" Peach bargained

"As long as it's not math"

"What? No! **ugh...** Are Pit and Palutena dating?"

"They aren't officially dating, it's said that the law in Skyworld forbids Gods and angels having romantic affiliations"

"YES!"

"That being said... I heard through the grape vine that they are closer than they should"

"What!? What does that mean!?"

"STOP YELLING AT ME! Look, I don't know what it means exactly, but they are very close. So close that people think they are in a forbidden relationship"

"GODFUCKINGDAMNIT!" The Princess was a whole different kind of being. It seemed that she took her job as a match maker very seriously. "WHAT ELSE?!"

"T-that's all I know! Please stop yelling~"

"This is a problem, but still... From a legal standpoint I still have a chance" Peach reassured herself.

"There! I told you what you wanted to know. Now give me the stuff!"

" **Sigh*** fine. "Peach handed Crazy Hand a brown bag.

"Let me just make sure everything is in order" Crazy Hand opened up the brown bag to find a stale bagel and a troll doll. "Looks like I'm going to have some fun tonight..."

"You disgust me"

"We all live with shame in our hearts, I just wear mine on my sleeves"

"Wow. Yeah, I guess you're right"

"Thank you, this is why I ordered a shirt that says 'I love anal"

"OKAY! Well, it was nice doing business with you"

* * *

"ATTENTION FIGHTERS! YOUR DESIGNATED CREW HAS BEEN DETERMINED! CHECK YOUR MOBILE DEVICE TO FIND OUT WHICH CREW YOU ARE APART OF!"

"Well let's see what team I'm stuck with this time" Fox pulled out his phone. "Let's see here... Team Jupiter, Team Saturn, Team... Uranus? Ah! here we are, Team Neptune"

 **TEAM NEPTUNE:**

 **CAPTAIN FALCON**

 **FOX**

 **DONKEY KONG**

 **DIDDY KONG**

 **YOSHI**

 **LUIGI**

 **MEWTWO**

 **ROY**

 **CHARIZARD**

 **OLIMAR**

"Hm I have some newcomers on my team, I wonder how they'll do. Wait... What the hell? Why is Mewtwo and Roy on here? Weren't they not participating in this tournament? Well whatever, I should still be able to win with this team"

* * *

 **ONE HOUR EARLIER:  
**

"MASTER HAND!" A screaming Mii busted open the door to Master Hand's office. Dropping pieces of paper as he did so.

"What in the world is the matter?"

"THERE WAS A MISCALCULATION!"

"What do you mean 'a miscalculation'?"

"We got the number of fighters wrong!"

"You're joking..."

"IT'S TRUE! We will have an uneven number of fighters for the crew battles!"

"Wait, what? I already knew this, that's why I decided to throw in Mewtwo. That way it would be a perfect 9 vs. 9 vs. 9 vs. 9"

"No Sir! Our data stated that Red counted as one fighter!"

"What are you saying?"

"We counted him as a fighter instead of his three pokemon!"

"No..."

"Yes..."

"So we have two more spots to fill for an even number of fighters..."

"Yep..."

"Well this is just great... I mean, what idiot makes that mistake!"

"Probably someone who doesn't have a girlfriend and writes fanfiction..."

* * *

"Well this is an interesting team" Link was at the lounge laying listlessly until he looked at the crew he was paired with. "Me, Marth, Falco, Pit, Samus, Zelda, Peach, ice climbers, Jiggly Puff, and... Pichu. On one hand, we have the most overpowered team ever created, seeing that it consists of seven out of the top ten fighters from last tournament, and on the other hand, we have the only fighter who was rejected from entering this tournament based solely on how bad he was in the last tournament. Should be fun"

"What's fun?" Zelda appeared in-front of Link.

"Look at Team Saturn"

Zelda opened up her phone "Oh my..."

"Right? Why in the world is Pichu in the crew battle? And he's not the only one who shouldn't be there. Roy and Mewtwo are also going to be in the crew battles"

* * *

Samus was asleep in the lounge while the television was on static. She jumped out of it, however, when her arm fell from its resting place (her stomach) onto the floor. Dazed and kind of confused how she fell asleep, she reached for her phone to check the time. She nuzzled her hands through her sweat pant pockets, but could not find it. She checked the cushions but could not find it there either, she even checked her boobs, but she was still unable to find it. She deduced that she did not have it with/near her. She got up off the couch to look at the clock. It was around 1:00am. "Really? I guess I'll go to bed once I find my phone" Samus tried to remember the last time she had her phone. "I was checking it while I ate breakfast, I guess it could be at the gym" So Samus followed her gut and went towards the gym. There was not many smashers out and about, in fact, the only one she saw was Snake hiding behind a potted plant. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing bitch? Can't you see I'm trying to defeat psycho mantis?"

Upon further inspection, Samus saw that both of his eyes were closed and he did not move his body when replying to her _"Is that some form of sleep walking?"_ Samus decided to pay no mind to this and continued on her quest in finding her phone. When closing in near the entrance of the gym she could hear faint grunts. _"Is someone in there?"_ she thought to herself, perplexed to why someone would be at the gym so late. She opened the door quietly and, to her surprise, found Pit on the bench press. The weights on each side of the barbell were almost larger than Pit's body. "hmph weak my ass".

"12... 13... 14... 15..." The numbers that Pit said started to double up with Samus' voice behind him "16... 17... 18... AGH!" Pit screamed a girlish scream and dropped the entire weight onto his sternum.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" While Pit was struggling to pull the weight off of him, Samus was on the floor laughing her heart out. This soon stopped once she noticed his struggles "Oh shit" Samus helped take the weight off of Pit and put it back ontp the rack.

" **GASP* PANT* PANT*"** Pit rolled over onto the floor, for air "S-s-samus!?"

"Yep that's me. Mind telling me what you're doing so late at night?"

"Oh nothing! Just a little late night work out" Pit exerted some nervous laughter

"1000lbs is pretty intense for a 'little late night work out' wouldn't you say?" Samus ran her fingers across the weights, knowing that she was right.

"I... well..."

" **sigh*** So? Why weren't doing  this when you went to the gym the first time?" **  
**

"Iiiiii was self-unconscious"

"Bullshit. Try again"

"I'm only strong at night"

"Try again"

"I can't lift weights when other people are around?"

"Isn't that the same thing as being self-conscious? Stop fucking around and tell the truth. You're an angel right?"

"Fine! Look, how much do you think I weigh?"

"Hmmmm... Maybe 150?"

"Pretty much. Now how do you think other people feel when they see me lift weights more than 3x what they use?"

"Wait. You aren't saying people get jealous of you, are you? Who do you work with? Children?"

"Nope, much worse, I work with some of the most hard working soldiers that you will ever see, and they're all under my command. What they see, is someone of perpetual youth bossing them around. Some of the people I'm in charge of are 500lbs" Pit pointed his head towards the ground "I can see it in their faces, they look down at me. Thinking things like 'While I had to work hard, this kid gets magical powers without breaking a sweat'"

"Okay, I guess I can see why you would work out in different times of day back at home, but why are you doing it here?"

"It's a bit of a habit by now, but probably the main reason was when I saw Ike compete against Ganondorf"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I could see it in Ike's eyes, all of the hard work he's put into his physical abilities. He had to do all of that work from scratch just to lift near my limit"

"That's almost a sound reason, but you're ignoring some important logic"

"What's that?"

"You're still making progress right? You've gotten stronger after you've gotten those 'powers' right?"

"Of course! I have to do whatever it takes to keep Skyworld safe!"

"So what's the difference between you and Ike? You're both working to get stronger right? Then what's the point of being ashamed by your work?"

"I guess you've got a point, but I'm satisfied this way"

"Sigh* Well, you can do what you want, but you should probably spar with people at some point. That's the only way you're going to get used to live hand to hand combat here"

"But what's the point if I'm physically stronger then them?"

"Okay, first of all, I can tell you right off the bat that there are people here that are physically stronger than you. Second of all, I can guarantee that there are quite a few people weaker than you that can beat the shit out of you"

"Sorry, you're right"

"That being said, you do have a point. Once you get into that ring, you won't be able to rely on your strength, which means you have to find someone who lifts around the same as you, but is good at hand to hand combat. Well, good luck on your training I guess" Samus started to walk away-phone in hand-but felt a sudden tug on her shirt.

"Wait Samu-!" Out of pure reaction, Samus delivered a devastating spinning heel kick perfectly aimed at Pit's temple. Pit felt his brain bouncing like a Ping-pong ball in his cranium as he flew through the air. His aerial momentum finally stopped once he crashed into a bowflex, which felt more like a blanket compared to Samus's kick.

"Oh my God!" Samus' ran up to him worried if he was still alive, luckily for Samus, he was still breathing. "Well shit..." Samus sat Indian style next to him, trying to figure out what to do next.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I'm sorry this chapter came out late, I had some editing issues, but it was mostly because I was lazy.**

 **What do you guys think about my chapter lengths so far? I think 4000+ words per chapter might be a little too much information. Do you think I should produce shorter chapters more often, or should I continue my usual production of 3500 to 4000+ words a chapter?  
**

 **Trivia: Crazy Hand's newspaper is 5x larger than a regular one.**

 **Trivia: Psycho Mantis is a villain from the Metal Gear Solid franchise where the only way to defeat him is to switch ports on your playstation.**

 **Trivia: Saturn, Neptune, Uranus, and Jupiter are the 4 gas giants from our solar system.**


	5. Trainers

**Hey guys, I felt like this chapter was a bit rushed. They don't need an insane amount of work put into them, but the way my schedule works, I have limited time to make them. But I'll try the due date method one more time, just because I was a camp counselor for a week and didn't have time to write.  
**

A calm atmosphere. Warm colors lit the room as Fox was relaxing in the lounge. Recliner, soda from the mini fridge, his free pizza that he got from Falco. He succumbed to pure bliss. The pizza in his hand was proof of his superior fighting skills to Falco, for that day at least. As he took another bite of his pizza, his ears perked up, he heard footsteps coming from his left.

Samus was mumbling to herself with a knocked out Pit on her back.

"Wow I knew you were hot, but I didn't know your looks killed!" Fox literally slapped his knee.

"Shut the fuck up furry. I didn't kill him... I just gave him a pretty severe concussion..."

"Oh crap..." Fox adjusted his recliner as to sit on the edge. "What the hell did you do? how is he still alive?"

"To be honest, I'm not really sure. I guess he's a little sturdier than he looks"

"Well what are you going to do to him now?"

"I'm just taking him to his room" Samus started to walk off.

Fox put his recliner back to its original resting position "Okay, just don't rape him. I know he's cute and all, but my conscience wouldn't allow such tyranny to happen"

Samus stopped in place and turned around "You know what...? I don't have any comebacks for that statement, but don't think you can just get away with that shit" As Samus got into the elevator, Fox just stared at her until the doors closed. Samus readjusted Pit's unconscious body as to get a better grip before stepping off the elevator.

A comatose Pit started to speak "hmmm... mom... dad... I'm sorry..." Pit subconsciously tighten his grip around Samus; his face digging into her neck.

Samus was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable with the situation. His warmth flowed through the fabric on her back. Along with this, she began to notice the plumage tickling the exposed skin of her arms. "It's so soft..." she told herself.

The elevator doors opened. As they began walking again Pit started to open his eyes. " _Where am I?"_ before moving around, Pit judged the situation. " _hallway, blonde hair, female body, female scent. Samus? Nah, she wouldn't do that"_ Pit mustered up the courage to speak "Samus?"

"Oh cool, I thought you were going to turn into a vegetable for a second" Samus let him off of her back.

"Thank Goddess I didn't! I hate turning into a vegetable!"

"Ummm okay. Oh crap! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to knock you out! It was just a natural reaction"

Pit was unfamiliar with this side of her "It's fine Samus. To be honest, I don't actually remember what happened. Do you recall what I did to antagonize you in the first place?"

"You didn't 'antagonize' me. While I was leaving you said 'wait' and tugged on my shir-"

"OH YEAH! Samus!" Pit interrupted

"What?"

"We should train together!"

After a brief pause, Samus repeated herself "What?"

"Think about it! We have around the same strength and you're really good at hand to hand combat! Which is what you told me I needed experience in!"

"You want me to train you?" Samus looked at him befuddled.

"Yes!"

"I have been in this tournament since the beginning, I'm not going to train someone who already has a chance of beating me"

Pit was a little saddened, but understood her position. "Oh, I see. Well, tell me if you change your mind"

"That's not going to happen, but sure" Samus gave a goodbye wave before going into her bedroom. Once she was in it, she dived face first on her bed, grabbed her pillow, and screamed expletives into it. _"That shouldn't be something I want to do. So why am I second guessing myself? Well, there's nothing I can do about it now. Now I can finally fall... to... sleep~" _But ten minutes into her sleep, Samus heard light, high pitch crying from outside her door. _"Pikachu?"_ It took all of Samus's will power, and more, to get out of bed to check.

As soon as she opened the door Pikachu leaped into her arms, causing her to wobble a little. "What's wrong?"

"Pika Pika..."

Samus thought back to what happened today "Let's see, are you upset that Sonic beat you?" Pikachu nodded his head no. " **sigh*** Where's your trainer?" Pikachu did not reply. "Do you want to sleep with me tonight?" Pikachu nodded his head yes. "Okay". Samus crawled into bed with Pikachu quickly following suit. "Well, Good night" I guess, before going to bed she checked her phone _"2:20am? Great"_

Pikachu rested his body on the pillow next to her. Although Pikachu is a veteran, a handler usually provides food, grooming, sleeping arrangements ETC...

* * *

A new summer morning was upon the smashers. The dew from the morning quickly evaporated from the grassy planes outside the Hotel. On this same morning Link woke up in the middle of the kitchen when someone opened the door. "What the hell? How did I get here" Link looked around dazed, he saw Olimar staring at him perplexed. Link started to remember "Oh yeah that's why..."

 **8 hours earlier:**

 **"Bleghhhhhh PANT PANT Bleghhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"** Link was throwing up in his bathroom over the putrid stench that Wario generated. One could only imagine the kinds of horrible stench emitting from the source. " **pant pant** I have to find somewhere else to sleep..." **  
**

**Present:**

"What time is it?" Link checked his phone "8:00am?" Link decided to get up and start his huge breakfast. Link mumbled to himself "Man, everytime I try to ask Master Hand to deal with Wario, he always dodges the question like a little bi-" **BANG!** Out of nowhere, the kitchen door slammed open, causing Link to jump and Olimar to physically fall to the floor out of fright. It was Pit. He jetted towards the cupboard to get, well, a 'cup'.

"Pit what's wrong?!"

"I'm going to be late for work!" Pit yelled while filling up his cup with water.

"Oh damn. What time do you have to be there?"

Pit gulped down his water "10:00!"

"..."

"BYE LINK!"

"Wait! What about your breakfast!?"

As Pit ran out of the room, Link heard a faint "They said they'll feed me there!"

* * *

In the garden, there were flowers from every world, no matter what climate they lived in. Some of the flowers could be sold in their natural environment for thousands of dollars. Imagine what they would sell for if they were exported somewhere else? Along with the flowers, the marble fountains added to the decor of the majestic aesthetics of the garden. There in the garden, Samus laid listlessly on a bench, staring at the incredibly healthy blue atmosphere. In her line of work, a sky like this is indeed 'otherworldly'. She sat up when she heard footsteps approaching, it was Zelda.

"What's up?"

"Oh nothing much, I just noticed you had a troubled heart"

Slightly angered Samus replied "Please don't read my mind" Zelda chortled to herself "What's so funny?" Samus questioned.

"I didn't read your mind silly, but now I know my hunch was correct! So, what's wrong?"

"First off, that was a cruel and semi-clever trick. Secondly, it's not an issue of importance"

"...You know, you should probably train with him"

"God Dammit! I told you not to do that!"

"HAhAHhaha!" After a series of chuckles Zelda took a deep breath and wiped away a single tear "In all seriousness though, you should take him under your 'wing'..." Zelda made sure to stress the word 'wing' "...These are the kind of things that Master Hand expects of you guys; 'the twelve'. Let's be honest, you haven't contributed to the tournaments at all"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, for example, Link, along with me, find new talent on Hyrule and direct them to come here"

"You're saying I don't recruit?"

"Yep"

"No offense Zelda, but you're an idiot... Where I come from, there isn't anyone like me, whose an exemplary fighter and a 'good guy'... and alive. I don't have cutesy bad guys in my universe that would want to see if they are the strongest. The only thing they care about is death and destruction"

"That's a completely valid reason. So since you can't do that, why not help out the fighters that are already here?"

"That's not the worst reasoning in the world, but why does it matter if I make Master Hand happy or not?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Zelda took a breather as she pinched the bridge of her nose to relieve stress "Look, I'm just trying to make a legitimate reason to train with him instead of the real reason, which is that I think you should spend more time with him"

"Have you been talking to Peach?"

"I have, and she brought up some valid arguments on why you should be together"

"Fuck! Did she tell you about the stupid reverse gender role thing?"

"Mayyyybe... Look, that doesn't matter"

"Yes it does"

"The point is, you need to look at the options here. Option 1: You abandon an adorable angel to spend more time doing nothing. Option 2: You take an hour or so out of your day to mentor a peer and possibly create a relationship that lasts your entire life. A life with joy and love! and children! lots and lots of children! Oh Nayru! Please pick option 2!"

"Please leave"

"I'm just kidding, but you should seize more opportunities in your day. Not to downplay the serious duties your existence entails, but you can't have a life that's just bang bang kill kill you're dead"

"Hey! That's more or less offensive to me"

"Sorry Sam, I'll stop bothering you"

"Good" Samus leaned back down on the bench

"IF! You tell me three things you do in a day that don't have to do with your work as a bounty hunter"

"Eat, sleep, and shit. Done"

"The fact of how not creative those answers were, prove my point. Please, just consider it. I'll see you around" As Zelda walked away, she turned around to see a hand barely protruding over the back of the bench.

* * *

"Ugh my hands hurt..." After a long day at work, Pit finally was back to his home away from home. Pit opened the front door of hanafuda and found it surprisingly noiseless. "Where is everyone" As he wandered the halls he heard a large multitude of voices. _"The lounge maybe?"_ His hunch was correct, he followed the voices directly to the lounge. He peeked the corner to find almost the whole roster drinking various beverages and cheering for... something. Pit started to seep through the circle of people to see what was going on. _"Is there a fight?"_ To his pleasure, it was not. In fact, it turned out to be one of the most mundane things to cheer for; Watching someone else play video games.

Mr. Game & Watch and Luigi were participating in one of the most intense Street Fighter matches in the history of the universe... Or at least that is what it felt like to them. "Stop spaming hadouken!" Luigi whined

"Okay then." Pit quickly left the lounge. As the noise from the crowed started to fade, he heard a new noise, the pitter patter of little feet behind him, as soon as he turned around, a yellow animal jumped into his arms "Whoa, what's wrong Pikachu? Wait a sec"

"Pichu pichu!"

"Who are you?" He could feel Pichu shivering in his arms; it was distraught over something. _"_ _Poor thing, let's see... it's probably a pokemon, I guess I should take it to it's trainer._ Where's your trainer?"

Pichu jumped out of his arms. "Pichu Pichu!" Pichu was running across the hall, occasionally looking behind to make sure Pit was following. "Pichu!"

"Wait up!" When Pit and Pichu approached Red's room Pichu jumped on the handle to open it, causing the door to crack slightly. Once Pit got to the door he started to hear psychotic yelling.

"IS THIS MY PURPOSE?! IS THIS WHO I'M MEANT TO BE?!"

Pit was unable to comprehend what to do at this point. But once he looked down at Pichu he saw him staring back with innocent and helpless eyes, he knew he had to take action. Pit took a deep breath before proceeding with an action he was not sure would work or not. Pit calmly knocked on the door.

"WHO'S THERE!? WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Red shouted

"It's Pit... the angel... um... is everything okay?"

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!"

"um... Okay, well I'll see you later" Pit started to retreat from the door _"Well I tried"_ but he encountered Pichu staring back at him with to same stupidly virtuous eyes. **"sigh*"** Pit turned around and instantly kicked the door open, causing it to crash loudly. _"Why did I just do that?"_ Before Pit could calculate 'why he did that', he quickly ducked his head as to avoid a beer bottle. The bottle made a loud crashing sound and on instinct Pit narrowed the distance between him and Red. Pit quickly tackled Red onto the bed. _"Gosh darn it, what am I supposed to do now?"_

Red was helplessly squirming under Pit's firm pin. Out of options, Red bit Pit's wrist.

"Are you freaking kidding me!?" Pit released his grip; looking at his arm in the process. As Pit rubbed the saliva off on his tunic, Red took the opportunity to escape... kinda. Instead of going out the door, he crawled under his bed. Pit started to hear light sobbing from under the bed. Confused, yet determined to work out the problem, Pit laid down on the bed. "Why are you crying?" Pit could not think of any other way to say it.

"You would never understand!" A muffled shout came from under the bed.

"Why would you jump to conclusions so suddenly? We don't even know each other yet" Pit smiled when saying this.

"Promise not to tell anyone..."

The ball was finally in Pit's court. "I swear on my Goddess that I won't tell anyone"

"Well I... I'll never be special..."

"Oh yeah? How so?"

"I'm just the background character in the story of you fighters"

"Red... you shouldn't say that about yourself"

"IT'S TRUE! All I do here is take care of the pokemon. Whether it's feeding them, or cleaning up their shit"

"So, what I'm hearing is that 'you have control over the animals that can probably kick my butt' Is that correct?"

"What? That's not even close to what I do!"

"What's your world like Red? What do you do there?" Pit pried.

"I don't know... I usually just enter into pokemon tournaments and try to be the best"

"Sounds pretty thrilling if you ask me. Do you know what the humans in my world are like?"

"What?"

"They do boring jobs every day. They're always growing food, getting dirty, and fixing things they broke. They haven't even invented toilet paper yet! Instead, they use a sea sponge on a stick! A STICK!" Pit heard light laughter underneath the bed.

"That does sound pretty awful"

"It does! But you know what, every time I fly over them, they're always smiling. If they can find joy in their boring life. How do you think they would act in your world?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right" Pichu, sensing the atmosphere shift, entered back into the room hesitantly.

"You know Red. The only reason why I even knew you were like this, was because this little guy was worried about you"

"I'm sorry Pichu, I'll never act like that again, okay?" Pichu rushed under the bed to great his newly restored caretaker.

Pit heard laughing and rustling under the bed.

Red crawled out, dusting himself off and readjusting his cloths "Thanks Pit. I'm sorry that you had to come in hear"

"Don't worry about it, I'm just glad I can help. Well I'll see you around" Before Pit left, Pichu tackled his ankle in a warm embrace. "Hey little guy, I'll be seeing you around" Pit pet his head and left for his room. When he entered he entered he collapsed on his bed. Emotionally exhausted, he stared at the ceiling. Pit's mouth formed a big smile. The satisfaction of helping someone and getting immediate feedback was truly something to feel good about. _"It was so easy"_ he thought to himself, but when he pondered this thought he started to lose the bliss he rightfully earned, and along with it, his smile.

* * *

The next morning, Pit opened his eyes. He found himself sleeping face first on the floor. "Well okay then" Pit, groggy and uncomfortable, got off the floor and exited his room. Once he was out, Pit stretched his back, hearing cracks as he did so. He entered the kitchen, now with the ability to actually make food. Pit's employers were nice enough to give him his pay check early. After a quite and fairly lonely breakfast in the kitchen, he found himself very relieved to see Samus walking towards him.

"Samus!" Pit greeted childishly

"Hey Pit"

"So, what's up?"

Samus had on a serious expression, or could it have been nervousness? "I changed my mind" Samus stated

Pit's eyes widened to an dreamlike size "REALLY!" Pit exclaimed.

"Geez, can you be a little quieter? I just woke up"

"Oops, sorry... So, what made you change your mind?" Pit got on the edge of his seat.

"Well, I'm in a similar situation to yours. I just can't really spare with anyone. There's just nobody that I could match with except you, Falcon, and Gannondorf. I've spared with Falcon countless times, so I can't really learn anything from him anymore, and if I somehow lose in a spare with Gannondorf, that's an instant hospital trip"

Pit lifted his hands to the sky "YAY!" Samus shot him a glare. Pit, remembering what she said before, lightened his voice "yay..."

Samus popped a small grin "Well, see you around"

"Of course!" Samus looked back at him to see his stupid smile gleaming off his face.

As Samus exited the double doors of the kitchen she was immediately tackled by Zelda and Peach "AGH! What the hell are you guys doing?!"

"Samus!" Peach said "We are so proud of you!"

"What the fuck does that mean!?"

"Hahaha You finally made a new friend!" Zelda said

"I hate you guys with all of my heart and soul"

"Awww sweetie, that means a lot" Peach proceeded to squeeze Samus harder

"Don't you have something better to do then observe my life?"

Zelda stood up "Not right now, Link has been out and about trying to get Master Hand's attention"

"And Mario has been busy lately. So me and Zelda don't have anything to do, accept observe **cough*** AndTinkerWith **cough*** your life!" Peach added.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I don't really care for this chapter too much, but it's necessary to have it. Not all chapters can be revelations or sequences that I've been dreaming to write about.**

 **Next Chapter: 8/4/17 or sooner.**

 **Trivia: In ancient Rome, before toilet paper, they really did use sea sponged on sticks**

 **Trivia: Nayru, in legend of Zelda, is the Goddess of wisdom.**


	6. The battle begins

**Haha I'm alive...  
**

 **VERY IMPORTANT(ish): THE FUTURE AND CURRENT STATUS OF THIS STORY! I am amazed that most of you guys like this story. This story in general was a total shot in the dark. So the fact that people enjoy it brings a smile to my face. To return the favor, I think the least I could do is be honest with you. It's been more than a year since I updated this story... I was hoping to get at least two chapters out during the summer, but - as you can clearly see - it didn't work out that way. So why? Well, let's first void out environmental factors (even though there were a few in play). My writing style has me write the whole story while editing it as I go. After I finish the story I edit... and edit... and edit... and you get the point. This has nothing to do with me trying to give you the best product possible (Although I am trying to do that as well), this more has to do with me trying to make an okay product. Every time I look at my writing, the flow always feels so weird. So what ends up happening, is I edit every sentence at least three times, and then finally I get an okay product... Then I edit more to make a good product (at least in my eyes). So with my writing style out of the way, let's talk outside factors. I go to school, I work a part-time job, I have music practices, and I share a room with someone else while I use a desktop (meaning I can't write late at night). This wouldn't be that bad, but I'm more or less a lazy person. On top of all this, throw on some pretty complicated family issues. So why am I telling you this? My school semester just ended not too long ago and another one is on it's way. This means it wouldn't be out of the ordinary to have another stupidly large hiatus. So I want to thank everyone that has been with me, I know fanfiction is a phase to a lot of people, and I'm sure a lot of the readers have already abandoned this story. So to those who will continue to leave me as well, thank you, your presence here meant a lot to me. And to those who will stay with me for the long run, it's not all bad news. I got a new LapTop! which means I am now able to work through the night! On top of that, I also have a much clearer outlook of how the story is going to look these next few chapters. Welp, enough of that. Here is the continuation of "Angelic Addictions". Once again, Thank You.  
**

At about 4:45PM it was prime time at the hotel and everyone seemed to be busy in their social endeavors. Whether it was checking out the shopping district, training, or just spending time with one another. For better or for worse that sentence was not applicable to all fighters. For example: Marth and Peach. For those two it was a dull afternoon with nothing to do. Marth for one, was in immediate need to pamper himself after a rough day of... Something. Well, whatever it was, he still found it necessary to relax. That being said, he was still not fully sure how to accomplish that feat, until he remembered something he saw in Girl's Life magazine. He read that nature hikes could relieve stress and help you feel more comfortable about your body image. As the sun was shining down upon the healthy and lushes environment outside his bedroom window, Marth resolved to get some healthy exercise. After dawning the proper attire of a white t-shirt and strangely tight gym shorts, he exited one of the side doors of the hotel that led to the garden. Pass the garden, was a trail that started off as a tree tunnel and then expanded to a large forest trail.

Marth took in a deep breath of fresh air and started some stretches, but unbeknownst to him, he was not alone. "Hey Marth!" Peach was sitting on a bench mere feet from him minding her own business.

Marth was startled "O-oh, hey Peach, I didn't see you there" He found himself not able to put his arms in a natural position, so he awkwardly put them behind his back.

"Haha, I was here the whole time. So, whatcha doing?" Peach reposed herself so the front of her body was facing Marth as to show he now had her undivided attention.

"Um, I was just about to go on a walk"

"Oh! That sounds nice! Mind if I tag along?" the princess in pink batted her eyes.

"Yeah, that would be nice!" Marth adjusted his hair.

"Okay awesome! Let me just get dressed"

"Sure thing" Marth said, assuming he would have the last word. Peach stopped in place for a second. She turned around and walked abruptly up to Marth until she was just a few inches from his face. He could feel her gentle breath on his face. "u-ummmm Peach?" Marth bent backwards away from Peach, but Peach bent forward in response.

She backed away and locked her hands together. "Your counter is absolutely amazing! I could barely tell you had anything on!" She started to walk away before turning one more time "Oh! And your blush looks great too!" Finally she left the garden and went into the hotel.

Marth stood there for a few seconds in a daze _"I didn't put on any blush..."_

* * *

It seemed that every time Pit walked through the halls of Hanafuda, he found a new room along with a new activity. So this time Pit thought to wander the halls to explore the hotel and all it's 'attractions' so to speak. As he continued to wander something caught his eye, or in this case nose. A weird combination of chemicals made its way to Pit's sinus. _"What's that smell?"_ Pit followed the smell and found a pair of swing open double doors to the right of the hallway. Pit slowly pushed the doors open to be greeted by a giant Olympic sized swimming pool, as well as a smaller pool that was producing a large quantity of bubbles. "Whoa!" Pit marveled over the sheer magnitude of the room. There was only a few people occupying the space. Those being, Ike, Roy, Yoshi, Red, and (funnily enough) R.O.B. Pit felt the need to walk around and observe. Out of curiosity Pit walked towards the bubbly pool. Red, being in the bubbly pool, noticed Pit walking towards him.

"Hey Pit!" Red gleefully greeted Pit with a waving hand.

"Red!" Pit picked up his speed to a light jog. Once to the 'bubbly pool' Pit crouched down as to get closer to Red's level. "What is this?"

"It's a hot tub. You've never seen one?"

"Nope. What's it like?"

"It's pretty much just hot water and bubbles"

"Like a hotspring!?" Pit yelled.

"Hahaha... Yeah, I guess so" Red replied awkwardly to Pit's overreaction.

Without any warning, and without taking off his cloths, Pit did a reverse dive pike into the hot tub. After spending a good few seconds underwater, Pit suddenly popped out "IT IS A HOT SPRING!" Pit had now found temporary euphoria in this foreign land.

After some small talk between Pit and Red, Red noticed something. "Hey Pit?"

Pit lifted his submerged mouth out of the water. "What's up?"

"R.O.B's been staring at you for quite a while. Do you think he needs anything?"

Pit glanced over his shoulder to see R.O.B's lifeless stare "Not sure, he's pretty far away, but I guess it would make since that he wouldn't want to get near the water. I'll go see what's up. I needed to grab something to eat anyway, I guess." Pit, unwantingly, exited the hot tub. "i'll miss you hot tube" Pit whispered. "

"What did you say?"

"Nothing"

"Oh okay... Well see you later Pit"

"Bye Red!" bit waved while walking backwards towards R.O.B.

Red waved back in response. As Pit walked away soaking wet, Red noticed something rather odd. The water's effect on his white tunic caused his garb to be partially see through and reveled strange discolorations in Pit's skin. A few reddish stripes on his back were in view.

Pit was strolling to R.O.B. He was at the part where he could tell R.O.B knew he walking towards him, but Pit was not sure if he should greet him while he continued walking, or if he should wait till he got there to greet him ETC... ; It was quite an awkward walk. As if this situation with a living being was not hard enough, he had to go through the motions with this robot. As he came closer he was finally able to talk to R.O.B "Hey R.O.B, did you have a question?"

"..." R.O.B just stared, blank faced as always.

"Well, I just noticed you were looking at me, so I didn't know if you wanted to talk or something"

"..." Yet again R.O.B showed his vacant expression.

"Well if you ever want to talk, I'm here" As Pit awkwardly walked out the room, R.O.B's head moved to follow Pit out. Pit, now confused and drenched, made his way back to his room for a towel. _"What am I thinking? Of course robots can't talk!"_ Pit was about to get into the elevator until he heard Samus from across the room.

"There you are!" Samus speedily walked up to Pit "God! I was looking everywhere for you!"

"What's wrong?"

Samus put her hands on her hips. "We're going to train"

"But it's only 7:00pm?"

"Do you really think I'm going to follow your night workouts? No, I need to get my schedule back on track"

"But..."

"No buts. If you're so insistent on training with me, then you have to go with my schedule" Pit stood with an open mouth ready to speak, but before he had the chance to respond, Samus started speaking again "Now go get dried off. If you haven't noticed, your soaking wet. I'll be at the gym" And just like that, Samus walked away, her golden locks bouncing with each stride.

* * *

Marth and Peach were on their way back from the hike. The sun was drizzling through the trees like liquid, and every breath of wind shook the leaves like puppets. The conversations between Marth and Peach were stale and awkward, at least from Marth's point of view. So, he did what anyone else would do when having trouble picking a topic... Ask the happenings of others "So how's Mario?"

"He's fine, I haven't seen him in a while though" Peach looked down at the ground morosely.

"Why's that?"

"I'm not sure exactly, he says he's always busy. One time I asked him 'with what?' and he told me something about a friend who was in town"

"Really? Is this friend that important to him?"

"Not sure. I'll ask about it later. Either way, I can understand it if he wants to spend time with his guy friends"

"I don't" Marth's eyes widened at what he just said. _"Did I really just say that out loud?!"  
_

"Haha why's that?" Peach stared at him awaiting his response.

 _"'why's that?' 'Why's That?' 'WHY IS THAT?!'"_ Marth struggled when thinking of a cool witty response, so he settled with the truth. "Because I would rather spend my time with you"

Peach adjusted her hair and let out a small chuckle. "Geez Marth, you make me sound so important. I'll tell you what, whenever he leaves, we can just hangout. Just the two of us, Sound like a plan?"

Marth took a deep breath of relief. "Yeah, that would be nice"

* * *

Pit, now adequately dry, entered the gym. Although there was not as many people as the first time he came, there was still about a third of the roster, not including employees. One of those people just happened to be Link.

"Hey Pit, what's up?" Link came up to Pit with a generally cheerful disposition.

"Nothing much. I was just about to train with Samus"

"Hahaha seriously? She sure has been showing her soft spots around you"

Pit put his hand to his chin. "Really? What do you think that means?"

As Link's mouth opened to form a sentence, a cold, soft, yet sinister voice manifested behind him "So, what does it mean Link?"

Link started fumbling his words as he slowly turned around. "i-i-i-t meAns thaaaattt-t-t-t... You are really cool and awesome... and beautiful... and... umm..." After Samus stared down Link for a little bit, his 'cheerful disposition' left him. The rest of link quickly followed suit and left Samus's presence.

"Alright Pit, let's hit the ring" A few heads at the gym perked up after this comment.

"Yeah sure, just let me do some stretches"

"You'll be fine, just get in the ring"

"But stretching is so important!"

"I know, I just don't care"

"You're so mean!" Pit whined.

"Come on, let's go" Samus dragged Pit by the arm and forcefully lead him to the ring. Just like the last time, a crowed started to form.

"Samus, this is kinda weird" Pit looked around as he was on the steps of the ring. People's gazes were starting to feel more and more unsettling.

"Don't worry about it Pit, they're just peons"

"What did you call them?"

"I said don't worry about it" Samus hopped into the ring and gestured Pit to do the same. A weird feeling overcame Pit. It was something like nervousness. It was unusual fighting someone of around equal strength that he had no need to kill. Samus went to her corner and stretched out her arms and legs.

 _"Hmm I guess I can stretch"_ As Pit stretched his ligaments, he decided he needed to think of a legitimate plan to face her. _"Okay, so if she starts off with a kick, I'll block it and close the distance for a grapple. If she starts with a punch, I'll just counter it with my own. If I did that I would have to dash in a little more to make up for my lack of range, either way, I can react to both options."_

"You ready Pit" Samus questioned.

"BRING IT ON!" It was starting. Pit and Samus started to circle the ring looking for an opening. It was a standstill for only a few moments, as Samus charged Pit. Pit brought one foot back, preparing himself for Samus's next move. From a slight hint Pit got from Samus's waste position, he could tell what she was going to throw _"A kick! I'll block it and close in!"_ It was as he said, a right kick came from the side, aiming for his head _"Here it comes! But why would she start off kicking at such a risky angle?"_ Pit made a cross arm block for extra support as to prepare for the kick, but to his surprise, it was practically useless.

The power from the barbarically strong kick broke his cross arm block and forced him to tumble to the floor. To counter-act, he shifted his body to break his fall and used the momentum of that fall to instantly get back to his feet. For a few seconds he just stared at Samus. _"So much power. I felt like I was blocking a chariot! There's no way she's human!"_

"Don't tell me you're already done?" Samus spoke with a smirk.

Pit shrugged it off "Not a chance!" Pit rushed in _"What was I thinking? When have I ever approached with a plan!?"_ Pit lead off with a strong right hook. Which Samus easily dodged. After shaking his head one more time to get rid of the remaining stars, Pit was back on the charge. Pit released a quick flurry of attacks with such quick snapback, Samus was unable to counter. Samus dodged most of them, but the ones she did block had quite the effect on her; her arms started to ache heavily.

 _"I can't win like this!"_ Seeing his strong attacks, Samus decided it was best to turn the fight into a grapple. Samus conditioned Pit to keep attacking by blocking every single one of his attacks, even the ones she could dodge, no matter how bad it hurt.

 _"I got her on the defensive! I just gotta break that guard!"_ Trying to break her guard, Pit threw out a predictable strong right hook. Samus reacted instantly and ducked underneath it. With so much weight behind the hook, Pit could not bring his arm back in time.

Samus slithered under his flailed arm and around the back of Pit to put him in a simple, yet effective, choke hold.

Snake gave a thumbs up of approval from the back right corner of the room.

Pit struggled, but there was nothing he could do. suddenly, Samus heard a voice. "Awww she's giving him a hug from behind!"

Samus looked around the room. "Okay, who wants to die?" Pit took advantage of the distracted Samus and grabbed her arm, shifted her body over his shoulder, and took her to the floor.

The impact of her hitting the floor knocked the wind out of her. _"you little-"_ Samus thought. Before she had the chance to regain her breath Pit pinned her to the ground by straddling her, pushing her arms against the ground in the process. This was yet another situation that made the fight look to be over until...

"Wow Pit... That's a pretty aggressive position don't ya think?" Pit became flustered and lost focus. In turn, Samus repeated the action of taking advantage of the distracted. She broke the hold on her right arm and attacked the joint of Pit's right elbow. This caused Pit's arm to cave in and subsequently drop his pin as well as topple slightly to the right. Samus shifted her body weight as to completely turn the situation around. Now she was on top.

"Geez Samus, isn't he a little young for that kind of foreplay?" Samus, finally recognizing the voice of the perpetrator (and overall being sick of the bit), stared directly into Captain Falcon's eyes. As Pit was struggling, Samus released the grip of her right hand and punched Pit one time in the face whilst still staring at the Captain. Pit instantly lost consciousness and no longer had the luxury of being able to struggle. Samus then stood up.

A light cheer came from the audience. It was a pretty good show from each combatant, awkwardness aside. Samus, not knowing what to do with the unconscious body of Pit, just decided to leave him there, but before she got out of the ring, she heard rustling behind her. Pit somehow managed to get up. He stumbled towards Samus with blood dripping down his nose. Samus just stared at him. Not with aw nor surprise, but just how she always did; like his wounds and bruises did not exist.

His mouth started to move "i'm... not giving up..." He staggered towards her.

Samus relaxed her stance "That's fine with me, but you should note that there's a difference between losing and giving up"

Pit was breathing heavily. "w-what's the difference?"

"I'll tell you when you wake up"

"What?" Right then and there, Samus delivered a devastating right hook to Pit's liver. The pain was too much. Instantly, and roughly, he hit the floor.

A loud "Oooooo..." resonated from the crowed.

Samus looked at Pit's unconscious body with a soft smile on her face. _"He looks more peaceful than he usually does._ Sigh* Alright guys, show's over!"

The crowed disbanded in a timely fashion, leaving only Pit and Samus in the gym. Samus sat cross-legged next to his laid out body. She looked at her arms, welts and bruises were forming. _"My arms feel like they're on fire"_ Even though it was a hard fought battle, she was still trying to figure out what made him eligible to attend the tournament. Yes, he was ludicrously strong, but to her, his skill in hand to hand combat was only above average at best. There was not much time to get him into shape, but nevertheless, she would try in the couple of weeks they had.

"ughhh" Pit started to wake up "Samus?"

"What's up?"

"What happened?" Pit lifted his head _"my head hurts like crazy_ "

"You lost"

"Oh yeah..." Pit dropped his head back down on the mat. _"Let's see... how did I end up on the floor? I can't remember. The last thing I can remember was..._ Hey Samus?"

"Yeah?"

"What's the difference between losing and giving up?"

"Giving up usually hurts a lot less"

Pit started cracking up "Pffft! Hahaha! Yeah, I guess you're right" Samus showed a small smile in response "Can we do this again tomorrow?"

"Yeah, but we should probably take you to the doctor"

"I'm okay. I'll be fine by tomorrow"

"Wait what?"

"Yeah, my body just kinda heals the next day"

"So I don't have to hold back?"

"Yep... Wait! That's not fair! Because I still have to hold back!"

Samus had a smug smile. "mhmm, So you have to try to beat ME with technique alone. A.K.A the thing you're lacking" Samus stood up.

"Aghhhh seriously!? Oh one more thing"

"What?"

"I still can't really move"

"Oh, well good night" Samus turned her back and walked away.

"Wait! Can't you carry me on your back again!"

For a split second Samus considered that option. "Nope, see you tomorrow" Samus shut off the lights to leave Pit alone. In the dark. Without a blanket. And kind of hungry.

* * *

At last the tournament was officially beginning. Pit hardly got any sleep, instead of sleeping he just waited till the sunrise. His team and team Jupiter were scheduled to face off first. He threw on his toga and grabbed his bow. Samus finally was at her old rhythm and woke up at a farmer's 5:30am. When Pit walked the hallways he started to notice that the only people awake, besides Samus and Snake, were newcomers just like him. They must of had a similar sleep, or lack thereof. Although nervous, the chill in Pit's spine turned into that of fire. His excitement was almost overwhelming him. There was also a sense of relief for him. He put in so much effort into training with Samus, now all he had to do was mentally prepare himself for the upcoming battle. This was a harder task to accomplish then he thought. During breakfast and lunch his mind was racing. The mindset when you are a part of a team puts a lot more weight on you than flying solo. Contradictory to popular belief, there is an 'I' in team... (Well, metaphorically speaking) and that 'I' can make or break said team.

 **"Attention! Team Saturn vs Team Jupiter will commence in 1 hour!"** Master Hand's voice was once again blaring through the speakers.

Pit was the first in the portal room, sitting on a bench and staring blankly at the blue vortex that he would enter soon. Although his mind was somewhere else, his perception of time was still active. He could feel it moving faster around him. Like a flowing current; fast and unstoppable. He could hear the echoed footsteps of his team enter the waiting room, but he did not pay mind to them. Even the light banter around him did not effect him. Suddenly, his concentration on nothingness turned structural. The white noise cleared out of his thoughts and was replaced with a light, a warm one at that. He could feel the presence of fire around him. He followed the fire and envisioned a landscape, one filled with ransacked homes and death filling the air. He started to wander the imaginary streets, hearing faint voices calling out to him. He did not answer them. That is, until they got louder.

"pit... Pit... Pit!"

"Huh!" Pit jumped out of his trance to see a slightly unnerved Samus behind him.

"Geez, I knew you were getting psyched up, but come on" Samus exhaled.

"Oops, sorry. I should probably do some stretches before it starts"

"Before? It's about to start right now"

Pit jumped to his feet "What?!"

Link walked up to the pair "Yeah... So... Are you okay Pit?"

Pit closed his eyes and took a long deep breath "Absolutely!"

The raging blue vortexes started to glow brighter. That was their cue. All of Team Saturn entered the portal. As they did, Pit looked at the illuminated faces of his team. The confident looks they had gave him sanctum. Eventually they exited to a giant arena. They were on an elevated bright green stage with a packed crowed lining the circumference; Pokemon Stadium. Cheers roared through out the stadium. Some cheers generic "GO GETEM!" Some more specific... "I WANT TO EAT YOUR ASS LINK!".

Those crowd chants were quickly silenced when an intense feedback from a mic flooded the air. After a bit of a pause, You could hear a bit of arguing; just loud enough to have been picked up by the mic. After some loud crashing noises a voice emerged. "Yes, I would like ummm one baconater and uhhhh a cup of battery acid and uhhhh a medium strawberry lemo-!" You could hear a faint, but rough voices from behind the speaker "Crazy?! What are you doing?! get out of here!" More crashing sounds emerged from the announcer box. There was yet another pause. An out of breath Master Hand came forth to the microphone " **g-Good evening everyone!"** Awkward clapping and 'woos' that made you feel embarrassed after saying it came from the crowed. **"This day has been long awaited. Those who have trained hard will be rewarded, and those of slothfulness will fall. Today's battle will surly be filled with valor and respect! Now, let us meet the contenders for the first match of the third celebration of our heroic fighters!"**

On the right side of the stage where Team Saturn resided, Pit was still confused of what exactly was happening "So... Who goes first?" Pit said in a sheepish voice.

Link gave a puzzled look to Pit. "Wow Pit, you really were zoned out. We just worked it out a few minutes ago that Pichu was going first (with his consent of course)" An extremely worried Pichu nodded its head.

"Oh! Well, good luck! You can win, I believe in yo-!?" Pit felt a tingling sensation through out his whole body. Shortly after, shining blue matter engulfed Every member of Team Saturn except Pichu. Before Pit knew it, he was back in the portal room. "Whoa... That was weird" In the corner of his ear, he overheard Zelda talking to Link.

"Poor Pichu" Zelda stated.

Link frowned a bit. "Yeah, but who knows? Maybe a miracle will happen" Link started checking his phone "I mean, if he's in the tournament then he has to at least have a chance. Right?"

"What are you guys talking about?" Pit spoke up with concern.

"Oh, yeah... sorry for what you're about to see Pit" Link spoke sorrowfully.

"What does that mean?" A large projection of the events on stage appeared in the portal room. "Wait? Who's his opponent?" The camera zoomed in to reveal the king of the koopas, Bowser.

He slowly started to approach Pichu. With every step he took the ground trembled. "HAhahAHAhaHAAHa! You're starting with this little pipsqueak?!" Bowser roared.

"Pichu!" Pichu toughened up and charged towards Bowser from the other side of the stage. He moved fast, in fact Pichu was so fast and so light, that he almost took off the ground. With all of his might he challenged Bowser with a skull bash. Electricity formed around Pichu's body and finally at peek speed Pichu's head directly connected with Bowser's gut. Yet, it was not very effective. "BwahahahaHAHahaHA!"

Sadly, It was a swift end. Bowser grabbed pichu by the head, and with one hand, tossed Pichu far off the left side of the stage.

Pichu fell hopelessly down to the blastzone "Pichuuuuuuuuuuuuu~" A large pillar of light projected out of the blast zone to signal the end of the match. The crowed was unmoved. Still, there were a few 'awws' scattered around.

Pichu popped back through the portal they first went through and ran away crying. After Pit and the rest of his team watched Pichu run out the door and around the corner, Pit looked at the rest of the team and then to Samus. "Let me go next!"

Samus let out a long sigh. "Sounds like a plan"

 **TEAMS:**

 **Team Saturn:** Pit, Samus, Zelda, Link, Peach, Marth, Falco, Ice Climbers, Jiggly Puff, Pichu.

 **Team Neptune:** Fox, Captain Falcon, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Yoshi, Luigi, Mewtwo, Roy, Charizard, Olimar.

 **Team Jupiter:** Wolf, Bowser, Ness, Lucario, Mr Game and Watch, Toon Link, Lucas, R.O.B, Mario, Kirby.

 **Team Uranus:** Metaknight, Wario, Spuirtle, Ivesaur, Pikachu, Sonic, Snake, Ike, King Dedede, Ganondorf

* * *

 **Trivia:** The real GirlsLife Magazine actually is based a lot around home exercise.

 **Trivia:** Reverse Dive Pike is a real intermediate level diving technique.

 **Trivia:** Conditioning is a moderately advanced mind game that competitive smash players (and fighting game players in general) use to condition an opponent to shield, spot dodge, jump, etc...


End file.
